Bravery
by Rebelleader1011
Summary: Sorry, another one of those fall-into-one-piece-stories. My OC, Rose falls into the One Piece world and of course meets the Straw-hat pirates. She has three days to spend with them. Not to say that these three days are uneventful. Spoilers for OP: Z movie. You know the drill, Review and enjoy, and limited flames.
1. Chapter 1

It was a completely ordinary night for me, going to bed and falling asleep. It was like every night, except for the fact that I suddenly woke up to slamming into something cold, wet, and salty. My eyes jerked open and I found myself underwater. Surprised I let out a bubble of precious air. I quickly swam to the surface of the water, gasping for air and glancing around.

I was in the ocean. Bluest of the blue waves gently rolled from every direction. Judging by the position of the sun I would guess it was around ten o'clock in the morning. If this was a dream, it was the most real dream I have ever had.

The first thing I noticed was that, for the first time in years, I could see perfectly. I was in seventh grade when my eyesight started to fail so I always wore glasses or contacts. I could see everything with clarity and it was amazing. I could see the gulls, the waves, and the ship, and more waves…wait, a ship?

I treaded water, staring at the ship off in the distance. I bet I could make it there if I swam hard enough. It was about a half mile away and I haven't swum that far in my life, but it was better then sitting here and just sinking to the bottom. So I took off swimming.

As I approached the ship, I studied it. It didn't look like any cruise ship I had ever seen. It looked like a schooner with two masts, and a very strange figurehead but something was familiar about it.

This dream was becoming more and more strange. Instead of freaking out like most girls would, I was just going to go with it. My life wasn't exactly rock climbing or skydiving exciting, so a change of pace was incredibly intriguing.

I quickly find myself sinking however. I was not trained to swim this far and this long. My arms and legs burned from the physical activity. It sucks, because the ship is right there. I want it so bad I could already feel the wooden deck under my feet. A wave slapped me in the face, making me cough and the water is starting to make me shiver. I try to wave, hoping someone on the ship can see me and send out a lifeboat, or throw a line.

I suddenly hear talking from the ship. Noise tends to travel across water better then air, so I can hear them talking about something. Suddenly, something wraps around me just as I was sinking. I think it's a rope, but it's too thick to be one. As soon as it wraps around my waist I can feel myself being dragged toward the ship. I'm not heavy so I skid across the water like a skipping stone, closing my eyes and mouth to keep from choking on the water.

I thudded onto the deck, hacking and coughing the salty water. I hear voices talking above me.

"Why is a girl swimming in the ocean?"

"Ah, a mellorine!"

"Shut up ero-cook."

"Shihihi, she looks fun."

I freeze instantly, tensing. I know those voices. But no, it couldn't be. There is absolutely no way.

I look up slowly and my mouth drops open in shock. There, standing in front of me, is the Straw-hat crew.

My first reaction is to leap back, banging my head on the wood of the ship.

"Ow."

I rub my head as I glance around at them. One Piece was my favorite anime, and seeing all of them in real life just made my life a hundred times better. I took in their appearances, thinking swiftly. It was obvious it was after the two-year time skip by their adult appearances, but there was no Trafalgar Law around so I'm guessing they had just entered the New World.

Nami reached down with a delicate hand. She and Robin looked even more beautiful in real life.

"Are you ok?"

Hesitantly, I grab it, wondering if I will pass through like a ghost or something. This can't possibly be real. It didn't, and I was hauled to my feet. I nodded shyly, a little star struck. Then I smiled, my eyes full of wonder. I was on the Straw-hats ship!

"Are you the Straw-hat pirates?"

They didn't look surprised that I knew of them. Sanji's eyes flew into hearts immediately, an effect that was just as funny in real life. I look over with a smile at Zoro, expecting a snide remark but it never came. He was looking at me with almost a threatening stare, with a hand on one of the hilts of his infamous, and incredibly deadly, katanas. I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion. Was something wrong?

"Yes, we are."

I turn, distracted by Luffy. His grin was wide, and incredibly welcoming. I laugh happily.

"Good to know."

My eyes flit around the company of the pirates I had always wanted to meet when Usopp's question caught me off guard.

"So, what were you doing in the ocean?"

I froze, thinking fast. No way was I telling them where I really came from. Luckily, I have a very good imagination, accompanied by a little drama experience with a great drama teacher.

"Um, well, you see."

I take a deep breath. I need to calm down, I'm rambling and I don't want to look like a fool in front of these pirates.

"I was on a merchant ship and a storm hit about an hour ago. I was blown overboard."

There, nice and simple and completely normal. If anyone knew how chaotic the weather on the Grand Line was, it was the Straw-hat crew. As I suspected, they all nodded knowingly. I then remember something. If they think I saw the wanted posters, it would be hard for me to explain that I knew Usopp's name. I look at Usopp.

"Sorry, but I don't remember a wanted poster for you. Who are you again?"

Usopp looked at me with a grateful glance.

"I'm Usopp."

I winked at him, making sure Luffy and Chopper didn't see it.

"Nice to meet you Usopp."

I glance around, taking in the crew. Then Luffy asked.

"So what's your name?"

I turned to look at him. I smile broadly, my grin almost as wide as his.

"My name is Rose. I'm 17."

I smile at all of them.

"It is an honor to meet you all. I have heard so many stories."

I looked down at a sudden squeak to see that Chopper was trying unsuccessfully to hide behind Franky's leg. I smile at him kindly as I crouch down to be at eye level.

"Hello, you must be Chopper."

He was trembling with fear. I had to get on his good side to become his friend. So I slowly raised my hand to my chin in a thoughtful expression, staring at him pensively. After a few seconds I say.

"I don't understand Chopper. Everyone in my village thinks you look like raccoon dog, but you are obviously a reindeer."

He froze, looking up at me before his face creased in a smile.

"You, you think I'm a reindeer?"

I smile nodding. His face creases in a frown again as he reaches up to touch his nose.

"But I have a blue nose."

I smile.

"Yes, and I think it looks super cool."

His eyes widened and I leaned forward, whispering loudly.

"I think it makes you look cooler then Luffy."

He came out from behind Franky's leg and danced a little.

"That doesn't make me happy, jerk."

I couldn't contain a giggle. Flattery is surely an amazing thing.

I realized I had wanted to do something for a while now. I look toward Robin with wide eyes.

"Are, are you Nico Robin?"

Her eyes narrowed a little.

"Yes."

Her tone made me hesitate. Oh, she must think I am here to harm her, like so many people before. Suddenly, I am sheepish about asking. I rub the back of my head distractedly.

"Um, well. I just have heard… a lot about your devil fruit and I uh…"

I trailed off, hoping she got my message. She gave me her Robin like smile and crossed her arms. I flinch as she says aloud.

"Dos fleur."

I feel them, sprouting out of my back in a shower of petals. I flinch, expecting clutch, but never receiving it. I look up at the two hands making bunny ears behind my head and hear most of the crew laughing. I couldn't keep the awe off my face as I touched the smooth arm just before it dissolved into flowers. I look at her.

"It's beautiful."

She nodded at me. I look around, this time not at the crew, but at the Thousand Sunny. The green lawn, the mast with the bench, the lion figurehead, and the rest of the ship I take in a glance. I gawk as I say to the shipwright.

"It's beautiful Franky. Truly an amazing ship."

The cyborg puffed out his chest proudly and said arrogantly.

"Not beautiful, Super!"

I smile.

"Of course, how could I forget?"

Suddenly, a chill sweeps through me, leaving me shivering. In all the excitement, I had forgotten that I was soaking wet. Nami's eyes widened.

"Oh would you like some dry clothes?"

I nodded silently. Sanji almost collapsed.

"So cute, Rose-Chwan. She is too beautiful."

I shake my head at him as Nami leads me to the women's quarters. They were right above the men's quarters and I gazed around as Nami riffled through her closet.

"Hmm, this looks to be about your size."

She holds up the white and blue blouse I had seen her wear in the early episodes. She holds up her orange miniskirt to go with it but I gulp. I have never worn something so short in my life and to be honest, am kind of a modest person at heart. She seems to understand and smiles kindly.

"Here how about this?"

She holds up some blue jean shorts that seem a little longer. I nod; that will work. She left, closing the door behind her so I could change.

I wrung out my hair, letting the droplets fall onto the wood. I quickly slipped out of my soaked clothes, ones I didn't recognize into the blue jean shorts and blouse. I didn't like blue jeans very much; they restricted movement and made my legs feel stiff and unwieldy, but I would rather have them then those short skirts, or long pants in this hot weather.

Now that I was alone and the excitement of being in the One Piece world was diminishing, I could think. Was I going to be here forever? What about my family and friends, will they miss me?

Suddenly, a sort of clock appeared in my head. It was counting down, saying I had three days. Three days for what? Then, it dawned on me. I had three days to spend in the One Piece world. I smiled. This was the best thing in the world. I quickly pulled my shoulder length dark brown hair in a high ponytail, look in the mirror to see my dark brown eyes sparkling. Yes, three days would be just enough time to get to know the Straw-hat crew.

**Sorry guys, I know beginning sucks, but it will get better, hopefully. I just have this idea in my head and I can't get it out unless I write about it. You know the drill, review and enjoy, and please keep flames minimal. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok second chapter, hopefully better then the first. Please advise me and give me nice critiques. Sorry bad oxymoron, but hopefully you know what I mean. **

I tramp down the stairs to the deck of the ship. Everyone has broken up, going his or her separate ways. Franky and Usopp were not seen, and I could only guess they were down in their workshop. Nami was up at the wheel, making calculations on her logpose. Brook was playing his violin while Luffy and Chopper were trying to fish. Sanji must have gone to the kitchin and I could only guess where Zoro was. Robin was reading her book and tanning.

In other words, everything had gone back to normal.

I sighed with relief. I didn't want too much attention spent on me. I look up to see the observation tower on the main mast. I wanted to go up and see how far I could see being at the tallest part of the ship. I always reveled in heights loving the view. As a child, climbing trees and houses were my favorite activity.

I crept over to the main mast, pausing at the ladder to listen to Brook twiddling with his violin. It sounded beautiful even though it wasn't really a song yet. It sounded like he was composing one though. I tilt my head, eyes closed, listening to the melody.

"That's beautiful Brook."

The skeleton looked up, his Afro jiggling.

"Yohohoho, thank you Rose-san."

I smile at him.

"Can you teach it to me once you fully compose it?"

Brook nodded.

"Of course."

I was about to climb the ladder when Brook stopped me.

"Rose-san."

I looked at him.

"Yes?"

He cocked his head.

"You aren't afraid of a walking skeleton."

I nod.

'Nope, you aren't scary Brook."

He relaxed and I smile. That must be the first time somebody has said that since Luffy. I started to climb the ladder again. I reach the top and hung there with one hand, eyes closed. I let the cool salty sea breeze sway my ponytail and the warm sun caress my face. Then I crawled into the observation tower.

I freeze as I stare at the sight in front of me. There was Zoro, sitting cross-legged while lifting a weight half the size of the room. I cursed my stupidity. Of course he would be weight training. Then I watched him, truly watched him. It amazed me, watching him lift all that weight that I could never lift. He was just so strong.

I slowly crept a little closer, wanting a closer look but not wanting to disturb him. I watched him for a few minutes, watching the muscles on his chest and arms expand and contract, just listening to him counting under his breath.

"3012, 3013, 3014,"

Suddenly the weight clunked down on the floor and I found myself with Kuina's katana, Wado Ichimonji, at my throat.

To my credit, I didn't scream. I didn't realize how close I had gotten. He sat, staring at me with that one eye of his. We didn't move, him sitting and me standing. I felt that first cold feeling of fear in my stomach when I realized what he did, but it faded and my eyes just stared back into his calmly. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, even though he was staring at me with the demon eye of his. Then I realized my mistake.

I had approached him on his left, in his blind side. He instinctively attacked, almost killing me because he thought I was a threat. Stupid Rose, stupid. I realized he was waiting. He was waiting for me to say something.

What should I say to that? Should I sound angry, indignant that he should try that with me? Or should I dismiss it? I take a deep breath and say calmly, even though my heart is racing.

"I'm sorry. I was stupid to approach you from your blind side. That was my mistake. You had every right to attack me. It won't happen again."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. I continue, realize I'm kind of babbling.

"I also didn't mean to disturb you. I just have never seen somebody lift something that heavy before. I thought it was awesome."

Zoro just sat there still staring at me, and then he lowered his sword slowly, allowing me to breath easy. I recognized the emotion he let steal into his eyes, the same emotion he had used earlier when I first came on the ship. I state calmly.

"You don't trust me."

A flicker of surprise crossed the swordsman's face. I smiled gently, even though it hurt to realize this.

"I understand; I wouldn't trust me either."

He tilted his head, staring at me curiously. I explained.

"This is the New World. Picking up a complete stranger here could be suicide. I know where you are coming from."

A smile seems to be hovering around his lips but I can't tell. I smirk at him. I don't feel too bad about it. I don't see it as an obstacle; I see it as a challenge to beat. I wave.

"I will let you back to your training. Get stronger Zoro."

I turn and walk over to the ladder, climbing down a few rungs and listened. A few seconds of silence, then the sound of metal sliding in a sheath, and the distinct clunk of the weights getting picked back up again. I sighed silently; thankful I got out without missing an arm or something.

I traipsed across the deck, enjoying the sunshine. Suddenly, I was assaulted by an amazing odor. Sniffing the air I follow it to the kitchen.

Sanji is there, cutting up fruit. Strike that, shredding the fruit into cups for those fruity drinks he serves Robin and Nami. He must have sensed me cause he looked up. His eyes dissolved into hearts.

"Rose-Chwan, can I fix you something? A drink, a meal, anything for you."

I raise my hands hastily. I would wait for lunch.

"No, I'm fine. I just."

I trailed off, suddenly embarrassed of my request. His eyes returned to normal as he asked.

"What?"

I looked at him and blurted.

"I wanted to watch you cook."

I took a deep breath. I had always helped my mom make meals for my family and knew just how difficult the art can be. Watching Sanji in the show had always amazed me because of the speed and tastiness of his food. He looked only slightly surprised but smiled.

"Anything for my sweet."

I sat down at the table, my eyes fixed on him completely as he started to fix lunch again. His hands were a blur, keeping perfect rhythm with the knives in his hands, making silver arches and shapes in the food. I watched with growing fascination, feeling the awe creep onto my face. It was so much more impressive in real life.

After several minutes of watching him, there was an abrupt thump from the deck and Sanji paused, the knives hovering over the meal. I clapped enthusiastically.

"That was amazing Sanji. I wish I could cook like you."

His nose erupted in blood as he took my compliments.

"Oh Rose-Chwan. So sweet, so kind, and so beautiful all at the same time."

I back up, not wanting for him to drop dead or something, so I change the subject.

"What was that weird noise?"

Sanji clutched a napkin to his nose as he rolled his eyes.

"No idea, but guessing it's the three idiots."

I glance longingly at the door.

"Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper?"

"Yeah, but how did you—"

I didn't even hear his question as I bolted outside to see what was going on. With those three, it could only be something fun and crazy, things I liked.

I burst out onto the deck, just in time to get hit in the face with a bouncy ball, about the size of volleyball. I stopped dead in my tracks, letting the ball fall to the deck. I hear a gasp and look up to see Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper staring at me in horror.

I narrow my eyes in confusion. What was wrong with them? They didn't do anything wrong. Suddenly they took off running toward the back of the ship, screaming something about me kicking their…oh.

I look up to see Robin chuckling.

"They think you will beat them like Nami."

I shrug.

"But I won't."

Robin shook her head.

"They don't know that."

I grin and take off after them.

"Bad move guys."

I run Cross-country as a sport, a sport that involves nothing but running races. Besides, there was nothing I enjoyed more then chasing people. There was only so far they could run on this ship. This was going to be a breeze.

Surprisingly the chase lasted longer then I thought. I chased them all over the deck, up stairs and down in the deep depths of the ship. It was a good tour of the ship. Finally, I cornered them. They were out of breath and looked like they would much rather face my wrath then run anymore. I was only slightly out of breath, due to my training but I panted slightly.

"Guys, why did you run?"

Usopp raised his slingshot.

"No way are you—"

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to play with you."

Even though I am seventeen, playing is a thing I still enjoyed thoroughly. That was one of the reasons I loved One Piece so much, was because of their stupid, childish games. And the stupider, the more fun it was, in my opinion.

The boys, and reindeer, stared at me in confusion. I guess no girl had ever wanted to play with them before. Nami and Robin certainly didn't.

"You want to play?"

I nodded solemnly, even though I was grinning.

"Yes, I love playing catch."

The boys immediately relaxed and Luffy laughed.

"Of course you can play with us."

I laughed with him, relishing in the easy attitude of the crewmates. Suddenly a feeling of sadness descended on me. I wish I had friends like this in the real world. I was thrust out of my sadness as we came back to the deck and Chopper picked up the ball. Robin, realizing the game was picking up again and with an extra person, relocated inside away from the coming chaos.

Chopper tossed the ball to me. I caught it easily in my grip and passed it to Usopp, using arm muscles I hadn't used in a while.

If you think you know how to play catch, you are wrong. You don't play true catch until you play with the Straw-hats.

It is basically running around, catching the ball and tossing it back to someone as quickly as possible. Sounds easy, yes? No, not at all. With Luffy rocketing and stealing the ball in midair, Usopp trying to shoot it with his Slingshot, it's quite hectic. I can't help the easy laughter that is constantly is flowing from my lips. This is easily the most fun I have had in the long time.

I enjoy the lack of breath, the energy that is flowing through me as I run. Unlike cross-country, this is a fun activity, something I could do for hours. It's not that I didn't like my sport; it's just I like the friends that come with it more then the actual sport.

Anyway, we were happily tossing the ball back in forth when a door opened to my left and Nami walked out holding some maps, the ball heading right for her. I dive in front of her, catching the ball easily. Nami gasped aloud and glared at Luffy, who had thrown the missile.

"Careful Luffy."

I immediately bowed, saying politely.

"We apologize Miss Nami. We didn't mean to."

Name smiled at me, her wrath gone.

"It's ok, just watch it."

Then she whisked away, up to the library. Us four were the only ones on deck. I toss the ball to Usopp.

"Careful guys, it's a good thing I was here or you all would have some bumps you wouldn't want."

Usopp sighed and nodded.

"Ok, we will try, but with Luffy, it's kind of hard."

I laughed as Usopp threw the ball.

I immediately saw that it was a bad throw, heading straight toward the gap between Chopper and Luffy. Luffy of course dove for it, and Chopper tried to grab it with his hooves. They collided midair and I winced at the impact. Then Luffy, being the heavier being with the more force, shoved both of them back.

They bumped into the rail, and tipped overboard.

There was a split second of silence, before a splash was heard. My body moved before I even registered it and I was over by the side, gazing down toward the blue waves. I see a clump of red disappearing fast. Usopp is beside me, leaning over the railing as well, staring in horror.

I know Luffy and Chopper are goners unless somebody does something. I needed to do something, anything. I took a deep breath and yelled the first name that pops into my head.

"Zoro!"

Before I stood on the rail, raised my hands, and dove head first off the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wohoo, third chapter. Hopefully good. Please review! **

There is a split second to gasp a quick breath of air before I hit the water in a burst of bubbles. The water is deadly cold but I don't care. I swim down toward the darkness, my eyes closed.

When I was young, diving was one of my favorite activities in the pool; hopefully this will come to my advantage, even though I have never dove this deep before. My ears pop painfully from the pressure and I feel as if someone is pressing their hand on my back, pushing me down.

I was about ten feet down when I realized what I was doing. Was I insane? I have never been a lifeguard, and I had never saved someone from drowning. Heck, I had almost drowned not an hour before. How could I possibly save someone that probably weighed at least my body weight, and another one that was at least half my weight? There was just no way; it was suicide.

I shook my head. No, I couldn't give up, no matter how reckless it seemed. It was the only chance for Luffy and Chopper to not drown. I could not let them die, not like this, not this new to the New World. I couldn't let their dreams end here.

I felt something brush my leg as I swam down as fast as I could. I dismissed it as a fish and continued, my mission clear. I opened my eyes to see my objective and saw them, a good ten feet below me. My arms brushed the clear water away in a breaststroke downward and I kicked my legs harder to swim even faster to reach my targets.

Luffy was clutching Chopper to his chest weakly as they sank, eyes rolled back and bubbles escaping their mouths.

I grabbed the back of Luffy's red shirt and I kicked downward to stop my descent, my cheeks bulging out from the suppressed air that was fighting to get out. I needed to breathe, let the air out, something. _Come on, hold on, just a little longer._ I looked down at Luffy and Chopper and silently begged Luffy not to let go of his doctor. Holding them with one hand, I used my other three limbs to start the swim to the surface.

The going was incredibly slow. As I thought, I couldn't swim as fast with Luffy and Chopper. They are so heavy that my arm struggles to hold onto them, let alone carry them. My lungs felt like they were exploding and being constricted at the same time. My weaker side thought that I couldn't make it. I need to leave them behind and save myself. No, just take a quick breath and come back and save them.

No_, _my tougher, more determined side reprimanded, you can do this. Mental toughness can get you anywhere. The mind tells the body what to do_. _I started to think of all the things Luffy did that involved his strong will: Enies Lobby, The War of the Best, Crocodile, everything. I sucked up the pain in my chest and just swam. If he could do it, so could I.

Gradually the darkness gets lighter as I swim so slowly that it feels like we aren't moving at all. It frustrates me, and the frustration lends its fire to my feet as I kick out viciously. I accidently hit Luffy a couple of times but not hard enough to hurt him. I look down at him and Chopper with worry. They are going to die and it's going to be my fault. No, I have to keep moving. I have to make them live. I ignore the burning in my arms and legs and move up through the silence.

I was about ten feet from the surface when I lost the last of my air. It burst out of my mouth in a giant bubble, speeding toward the surface. I felt my strength failing. I tell myself: I'm almost there; don't give up. Please, you have to keep going.The thought of Luffy and Chopper depending on me made me strengthen my resolve and grasp for the surface.

Finally I felt my hand push through the barrier between air and water. Then my head broke through with a gasp.

I had never been so happy to breathe in all my life. I come clear, panting like I had just run for hours on end. I immediately sink again due to the bodies I am carrying, the gasp for air turning into a gasp of water. Cold saltwater seared my throat on the way to my lungs and there is a second that I feel like I'm dying, underwater and choking. But I gather my wits and kick upwards again, bringing me to the surface.

By now, I am completely exhausted. I might have gotten them to the surface but they aren't out of the woods yet. I haul Luffy up so his head breaks the surface too. Between this and my failing strength, I struggle to keep above the water. I know my place though as I shove myself underwater to force him upwards; they take priority over me, every time.

I try to surface, but it ended in Chopper's head slipping under the waves but I needed a breath. This was not getting us anywhere. I started to panic. What if they died? What if I died?

Suddenly something hit the water beside me, making only a small wave that managed to hit me in the mouth and choke me again. I forgot to kick and fell under again, coughing. Something, or somebody, grabbed Luffy and the lack of weight made me bob to the surface. I was disorientated. I thought somebody was trying to steal Luffy, not help him. I gasped and turned to fight the person.

Zoro was treading water beside me, one of Luffy's arms around his broad shoulders. I relax and realize I am holding Chopper in my arms. I am still struggling, but not as bad. I pant but manage to say gratefully.

"Thanks Zoro."

He nodded solemnly, his eyes filled with something I didn't quite recognize. I glance at Chopper in my arms to realize that he was limp and quite lifeless. That scared me. I look over at Zoro and Luffy, and smile inwardly. I think the two of them make quite a pair and love both of them equally. Not crush love, but…you know what I mean.

However, I was looking at Luffy when I immediately felt something was off. I stared at him, trying to figure out what was wrong, besides him being pale and almost dead. Then it hit me.

"Shoot."

I quickly turn toward the ship to see the soldier dock system opening up. That must be our ticket inside the ship. I thrust Chopper into Zoro's other hand.

"Sorry Zoro."

"Wait, what are you—"

I didn't hear the rest because I dove underwater eyes open to the stinging cool water. I look around frantically quickly before surfacing with a gasp. Zoro was looking at me like I was mad.

"What are you doing?"

I look at him desperately.

"Get them back to the ship. I will find it."

Zoro grabbed my arm before I went under again.

"Find what?"

I take a deep breath.

"Luffy's hat."

Zoro looked down at Luffy's hatless head and shoulders and cursed. I nodded at him.

"I'll find it. Go and take care of them Zoro."

With that, I dove back underwater. I saw him start to swim toward the ship as I scanned the water for a flash of yellow. I could not lose Luffy's hat. He would never ever forgive me. He would probably rather me save the hat then him. I had to find it.

I broke the surface, jumping as high as I could. Maybe it was floating somewhere. I couldn't get high enough to see anything.

I dove again and again, hoping to see something. I was just about to give up when I chastised myself. _Think Rose, think._ Wait! I felt something touch my leg on the way underwater to save Luffy and Chopper. I thought it was a fish, but maybe… I sped down underwater. It had to be there. Please be there.

I see it and relief washes over me. It is drifting lazily in the current; it's bright yellow contrasting with the blue. I grab it and make for the ship. The hat, being much lighter, was way easier to carry then a nineteen-year-old boy and a reindeer.

After what felt like ages I finally felt the rough Adam's wood beneath my fingertips. I breathed heavily as I reached for the platform inside the ship. I weakly tried to grab it but came up short and sank a little. By now I was too tired to even try to pull myself back up. I'm sorry. I just can't do it.

Suddenly I feel multiple hands grab me and pull me out of the water. I recognize the people by their hands. Brook, with his skeleton bony hands, Franky with his large metal fingers, and Usopp all dragged me on board. I lay there on my stomach, clutching Luffy's hat in my hands and soaking wet.

The concerned questions faded as my ears rung. I was breathing like I just learned how, trying to force the air into my abused lungs. Somebody patted my back and I coughed painfully, my throat sore and raw as salt water rushed out of my stomach and lungs onto the wood. It was disgusting but I felt a little better.

Slowly, my hearing returned and so did my energy. I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position. The entire crew was there. Sanji was standing over Luffy, a foot on his enlarged stomach making him spit out the water he had drank. Robin was doing the same to Chopper, only using her gentle hands. Zoro was receiving his katanas from Usopp, wet but stoically silent. Frank and Brook were staying out of the way but Nami was hovering over me.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak with what little air I had. Nami glared daggers at Usopp.

"What the heck happened?"

Usopp scuffed his feet and stammered.

"Well, we were playing catch, and um, yeah they went overboard."

He ended lamely. I winced as Usopp got a karate chop to the head from Nami.

"Baka, you could have killed our guest."

He hung his head and glanced at me apologetically. I shook my head, smiling. Yes, it had been stressful, and I did almost die, but I had never felt so alive. The adrenaline, the fear had woken up my nerves, my entire body was alive and ready to do something. Some people didn't want that, but excitement and out of the ordinary things like this were what made my life complete. I thought life was rather dull without something like this happening. I had never done something heroic before, something I had always wanted to do, and I managed to save two of my most favorite people in the world. This was not a bad thing.

It was then that Luffy decided to bolt upright. He looked around.

"What happened?"

Before anyone could answer him, he cocked his head.

"Oh yeah, we fell overboard."

He looked around and his eyes fell on a sopping wet Zoro. He grinned.

"Oh Zoro saved us."

Chopper who, had been lying still, but was awake, looked up at the Swordsman.

"Thanks Zoro."

The green-haired man slowly shook his head and looked over at me. Luffy and Chopper followed his gaze and I froze, blinking in surprise.

"Um, well, I didn't really."

Zoro was the one that got them to the ship. I just brought them to the surface. I didn't finish the job.

"Zoro brought you all to the ship, not me."

Luffy suddenly noticed the absence of his namesake.

"Hat!"

I realized I still had the sleek straw-hat in between my fingers. I stood up and staggered over to Luffy.

"Here Luffy. Sorry, I didn't mean to touch it but it fell off."

Luffy clutched it in his hand and thumped it on his head. He grinned, his eyes overshadowed by the brim.

"Thanks Rose, for everything."

I just smiled. Sanji looked about ready to faint.

"Rose-swan is so kind, retrieving Luffy's hat."

"Shut up Dartboard."

"What was that you Shitty Swordsman?"

I interrupt the fight.

"Excuse me Sanji, but I'm kind of starving."

It was true. My weary body needed food; saving people from drowning takes a lot of energy. Sanji immediately bowed and held the door open.

"Of course, sweet Rose-swan."

I giggled. And people though chivalry was dead. Luffy immediately perked up at the mention of food.

"Ooh, I'm starving too Sanji. Fix me some meat."

Chopper also staggered to his feet, already almost recovered.

"Me too Sanji."

Everyone trudged upstairs to the dining room. Zoro and I were the last to go. He gave me a weird look before following his crew. I take a deep breath and follow him, glad that I actually did something productive to help the Straw-hat crew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long update. Been busy. **

Lunch with the Straw-hats is, if you can imagine, a chaotic and hilarious affair. The crew seems to have gotten over their initial panic and returned to daily routine. I guess because it happens all the time.

I sat as far away from Luffy as possible, which wasn't very far and considering his long reach, quite pointless.

I sat down and immediately a plate of steaming food was in front of me, along with a wooden cup full of fresh water. I down the water immediately, my parched throat thanking me for it's sweet taste. I watch as Sanji hands Nami and Robin similar plates. It looks like we are having octopus balls and even though it is not something I usually enjoy, I go for it with gusto.

The food is absolutely delicious. It's even better then my mother's and that is saying something because I rarely choose something over my mother's cooking. I gobble it down as fast as I can, apparently not fast enough however, when half of it, mainly the meatballs, disappear off my plate. I look up to see Luffy happily munching on something. I couldn't help but smirk. Sanji however, didn't exactly approve.

"Shitty captain."

He grumbled as he brought his foot down on his captain's head. Luffy rubbed the newly formed bump and whined.

"Sanji, what was that for?"

Sanji placed another portion on my plate.

"Don't steal the ladies food, you stupid shithead."

I laughed. Nami and Usopp were talking about the weather. Robin was naturally reading. Zoro was talking with Franky and Brook about something I couldn't hear. Chopper was perched at my elbow, also eating quickly. Food was being consumed at an alarming rate, if not insanely.

I smile as Luffy looked at me and down at my plate. I hold up a finger, waiting until Sanji had turned his back on us, then nodded. Luffy grinned and lunged for my meatballs again, having them stuffed in his mouth faster then I could blink. Luffy and his ninjaness. I couldn't help but laugh. Chopper looked up at me.

"You sure are happy Rose."

I nodded.

"It's been my dream to meet you all. I have heard so much about you all, and my father respects you a lot Chopper."

Chopper blushed.

"Me, why me?"

"My dad is also a doctor. He is the doctor on the merchant ship that I was on."

Chopper lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really? Do you know much about medicine?"

I shrugged, answering truthfully.

"I know anatomy, not much about medicine itself. I was studying with dad when I…"

I trailed off, letting him fill in the blanks. I hated lying to them, but I couldn't tell them the truth. They wouldn't understand. Chopper patted my hand sadly.

"It's ok. We will get you back to your ship."

I smiled at him, feeling the genuine worry and concern flowing from the young reindeer.

"Thank you Chopper. Also, I was wondering that later I could come and you teach me a little about medicine? It would make my father very happy."

Chopper nodded his consent.

Lunch was over fairly quickly with everyone splitting up to do whatever they wanted. I finished last, leaning back in my chair comfortably at the slight aching in my stomach signaling I was full.

"Thanks for the meal Sanji. It was amazing."

"Thank you Rose dear."

I smile and head outside. It was a comfortable temperature and a cool breeze blew back my damp hair. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling on my skin. I decided that it was time for me to visit Zoro again.

I was up the mast easily. As expected, he was there doing squats with a giant dumbbell on his shoulders. I knocked and walked in, coming in on his right side. He looked up at me, sweat glistening on his brow. I smile.

"See, I'm smarter now."

He gave me a smirk and was about to set the weight down but I stopped him.

"No, it's ok. I just wanted to watch you. You can keep training."

He looked grateful as he kept doing his workout. I looked out the window to the sea below and the horizon in the distance. It was beautiful. I turned back and watched him for a little while. Then, I got bored, and tried to find something else to do.

I spotted a small barbell in the corner; one that didn't look like it had been used in awhile. I walked over to it and examined it for a minute. Yeah, I bet I could pick it up.

I wrapped my fingers around the bar and pulled. Nothing happened. I frowned and tried again, grunting with exertion. It still didn't budge. Jeez, how heavy was this thing? I tried again, using all my strength. Absolutely nothing. It was like I was trying to lift the world. I couldn't understand. It was such a small thing that surely I could lift it. I tried again, putting all my effort into lifting that tiny piece of metal.

Suddenly, I heard this rumbling sound behind me. I assumed it was thunder, and then I remembered the sky was clear. I turned around to see Zoro looking at me with a mischievous look in his eye.

Roronoa Zoro, the infamous pirate hunter, was laughing at me.

I couldn't do anything except grin back sheepishly. Was I supposed to be mad at him for laughing at my weakness because it was true? No, I could just stand there embarrassed. Even though I was athletic and muscular, I didn't exactly like lifting weights. Sure I had muscles from shooting basketballs, climbing trees, running, and doing the occasional pushup, but I was not strong.

I stuck out my tongue at Zoro impudently and he just grinned. At least he wasn't ignoring me now. I turned back to the weight, now determined to lift it. I was not going to make a fool out of myself in front of one of my favorite One Piece characters.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, telling myself I will lift it. I will lift it. The chant echoed in my head as I wrapped my fingers around the bar once more, my eyes still closed. I say softly.

"One, two three."

I gasp in surprise as the weight lifts easily and I bring it up to chest height. I open my eyes and to see Zoro standing in front of me, a smirk on his lips. I look down and see my small hands gripping the bar like a lifeline, and right between my fingers, is Zoro's index finger holding onto the bar from underneath. I snorted.

"Now you're just showing off."

He laugh, removing his finger and the weight thudded to the ground, taking me with it.

"Woah!"

I dropped the weight and wobbled, managing to stay on my feet. I shoot him a pouting look.

"Jerk."

He just laughed that deep rumbling laugh of his. I couldn't help but smile. Yes, this was way better then what it was before.

Zoro sat down, his swords settled comfortably on his shoulder. I recognized it as his napping position, so I sat down beside him.

"So you trust me now Zoro?"

He nodded.

"You saved my captain from drowning. Of course I trust you."

I relax and sigh.

"Good."

We sat there for a few minutes in silence. I thought he had dropped off to sleep and was about to leave when he said thoughtfully.

"Luffy is heavier then that weight."

I glance over at him. What was he trying to say?

"Look, there is a reason they call devil fruit users anchors. Those two especially are no featherweights. I speak from experience."

I say nothing.

"How can you drag them to safety, but can't lift a stupid piece of metal?"

I smile softly and shrug.

"I care more about Luffy and Chopper then a piece of metal. Besides, the adrenaline and the worry made me stronger then I am in real life. I'm actually pretty weak."

Zoro huffed and I smiled, leaning my head back against the wood.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. I-can-lift-5-million-tons."

Zoro stayed silent. I sighed. As much as I wanted to spend the afternoon with Zoro, my time was limited. My internal clock, that's what I was calling it, was showing even less time. I couldn't afford to waste any time.

"I will leave you to your nap Zoro. Enjoy."

I was halfway to the trapdoor when the snoring began. I turned to see a snot bubble coming out of Zoro's nose as he snored. I snorted with laughter as I flew down the ladder.

My goal was simple: spend time with every crewmember. First on my list was Robin. I found the archeologist in her usual place, the lawn chair with a book. She looked up as I sat down beside her. When I didn't say anything, she turned back to her book. I looked at the books cover.

"What are you reading about?"

She didn't look up as she replied.

"The rainbow mist."

I cocked my head.

"Didn't you already read that?"

She looked up at me, her blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

Oops. I forgot that I had to censor my information. I shrugged.

"Saw it in the library and it looked well read."

Robin smiled her gentle smile.

"Fair enough."

I asked.

"Sorry, but can you tell me about your devil fruit?"

Robin looked over her book and carefully inserted a bookmarker.

"What do you want to know?"

"Can you just do arms? How many can you do? Did you work on flying?"

Robin laughed.

"Is that all?"

I shrugged.

"Knowledge is power."

She nodded in agreement.

"I have been working using more then arms and legs; they are just easier then anything else. I can do eyes, my torso, and I have also been working ears."

I asked.

" Do you have to see the place to put the arm or body part?"

She nodded.

"Can you see the place with an eye that you created with your flowers?"

Robin cocked her head.

"Never tried."

She crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Ojos fleur."

A blue eye appeared on the book, looking straight at me. Robin frowned in concentration.

"Un Fleur."

A single arm sprouted out of my shoulder. I clapped enthusiastically.

"That's so cool Robin."

Robin smiled as the eye and arm disappeared in a shower of petals.

"I will need to work on that a little more."

I nodded. I decided I had taken up enough of Robin's time.

"I will let you get back to your book then. Enjoy."

Robin picked up the novel and began reading. I skipped off to the kitchen, knowing what I was going to do next.

I reached into the locked fridge (I had watched Sanji use the combination when I saw him cooking lunch) and grabbed three bottles of cola. I headed down to the dock system, curious to see what the cyborg shipwright was working on.

I entered the joint workshop to hear a yell.

"Wait, don't look."

I closed my eyes as they accidently fell on some half made contraption.

"Sorry Franky. I didn't see anything, I swear."

There was a rustling sound before the cyborg said.

"All right Rose sis, you can look now."

The contraption was covered by a tarp. I sighed disappointedly.

"Dang."

Franky laughed.

"Whatcha want Rose sis."

I held up the bottles.

"Thought you might want a cola break."

Franky posed, his blue star showing on his forearms.

"Ow, super idea."

I laughed, throwing him the bottles. He caught them, opened himself up, and replaced the almost empty bottles. He chugged the last of them as he shut himself up.

"That hits the spot. Thanks sis."

I grin, trying to look at the contraption he was working on.

"So, whatcha making?"

Franky gave me a disapproving look, like a mom scolding a child.

"Now, you can't see that until it's finished. It's a surprise for the crew."

I winked.

"But I'm not part of the crew yet. So can I have a little looksee?"

"No sorry. It's a surprise."

"Aww."

I sighed, disappointed. Franky chuckled.

"Don't worry, you will be the first to see if I finish it."

I smile.

"Ok, I can live with that."

I skipped back up the stairs, calling back.

"I will leave you to your work then."

I whirled around the corner to run into someone. I fell on my butt with an "oof" as some flimsy piece of something rained down on me. I looked up to see Nami sitting across from me, looking at the piece of paper she had dropped.

"Sorry Nami. I didn't see you there."

I started to help her gather the papers. Then I looked at them. They were her maps.

They were even better in real life. They were like computer made, but twice as accurate. It was like a photograph of something. I examined her maps closely.

"Wow Nami, you truly are talented."

Nami winced and I immediately felt bad. I had unintentionally had reminded her of Arlong. I quickly tried to make her feel better.

"Seriously though, I could never draw like this. I am artistically challenged."

Nami laughed.

"Are you really?"

I nodded seriously.

"I can't draw to save my life. I'm awful at it, so I always admire people who have that talent."

Nami smiled, the past forgotten.

"I can teach you if you want."

I shrugged.

"Nah, I'm fine with it."

I got up, all her maps gathered in her hands.

"Can you show me all your maps sometime?"

Nami nodded and went off toward the library.

I spent the rest of the afternoon going from one straw-hat to another, watching their different skills. It was quite entertaining and I immediately felt relaxed with them. Dinner came and went, and before long, we were in our beds.

I sighed, settling deep into my makeshift hammock that Robin and Nami had helped set up. Today had been the best day of my life and tomorrow will only be better. In my head, the internal clock continued to count down. I was running out of time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, something interesting. I hope. Lol**

Despite my very exciting day, I had trouble going to sleep. The rocking of a ship, something I had never experienced before, kept me awake in my hammock. Not only that, but also the creaking of the Thousand Sunny proved loud and something I was unaccustomed to. So I lay there and thought about my day.

When I thought about my rescue job more and more, the more I realize something really bad could have happened. It was a miracle we survived. Another thing that I realized about the situation was something I didn't like at all.

I was terrified.

I couldn't focus on it at the time; couldn't afford to. They could have died. How would the rest of the crew react? I was scared out of my freaking mind. I swam with panic because I was afraid to lose them.

I sighed and turned over in my hammock. I don't want to be scared like that again. I didn't think I would get scared, considering the thirst of adventure I had, the thirst of adventure that had drawn me to One Piece in the first place.

Not all my thoughts were bad though. I focused on the crew.

Luffy was just as playful, simple, and awesome as I expected him to be. It made me happy considering he was my favorite. He reminded me of myself. Granted, I don't think I'm that simple, but I could be wrong.

Zoro and I got off on the wrong foot, but I'm glad we are ok now. Nami is much nicer in person. I guess she's nicer to me because I'm a girl. Robin is just as awesome as her character dictates her to be and I love her devil fruit powers. They are so cool. Franky isn't as arrogant in the show, which I enjoy. Usopp is fun and a good friend. Brook is great, even with his bad skull jokes, which I appreciate because I tell terrible jokes myself. Sanji is twice as romantic, and I wish he wasn't but gotta love him anyway. Chopper is adorable and so kind.

I love them all dearly.

It was about one o'clock in the morning when in the middle of my musings I hear more creaking then usual below us. I stiffen. It sounded like someone was moving on the ship. But I know everyone is asleep.

Fear raced through me. An intruder. On the ship. I had to do something, right? But who could it be. I don't remember them getting a nightly visitor in the New World. Maybe this is new. I had to go find out.

I feel like the dumb girl in the horror movies as I slowly get up. I have wooden floors in my house and I usually practice on going silently through it. This is no different.

I gingerly step to the door carefully so I do not disturb Nami or Robin. Down the stairs, past the boys' bedroom, and down the hall I go, trying to keep silent. I let out a few squeaks, but that was to be expected.

I feel the cold feeling in your stomach when you are suspenseful or afraid. Sweat trickles down my back as I come up with plan after plan to defeat the intruder, all of them doomed to fail. I freeze when I realize where the intruder is going.

The kitchen.

I laugh quietly to myself as my tense shoulders relax. I should have known. I walk forward easily to stand in the kitchen doorway. Of course I am unsurprised by the scene in front of me.

Luffy is trying to open the locked door on the refrigerator. He is tugging on it with a pouty look on his face. I tease quietly.

"What's wrong Luffy? Won't open?"

The straw-hat captain turns, not surprised by my appearance either, probably his observation haki.

"Hi Rose. I just wanted a snack."

I shake my head at him.

"Luffy, you know Sanji is going to be mad if he finds you have eaten all the stores."

He whines.

"But I want meat."

I chuckle and feel my resolve crumbling.

"Luffy, you can wait until breakfast."

"Cannot."

"Can too."

"Cannot."

I sigh at look on his face. I would call it adorable.

"Fine, but only a little."

His eyes lit up.

"You mean you know the combination?"

I nod. He bowed.

"Thank you thank you thank you."

I slide over to the fridge.

"Careful. Not too loud or Sanji will hear."

Luffy immediately clapped his hands over his mouth. I felt a warm feeling in my stomach. I love mischievous things like this. It was fun and so much entertainment.

I was about to open the door when I heard something. I pause, listening to the silent ship. Luffy also must have sensed something because he stood like a rabbit that heard something in the underbrush, his eyes darting wildly.

His eyes widened and I realized he was using his haki, before something like fear registered in them. He turned to me.

"It's Sanji."

I gulp but laugh inwardly.

"You hide. I will take care of him."

Luffy needed no second bidding as he dove underneath the table just as the kitchen door opened to Sanji who immediately hissed.

"Luffy you no good shitty—oh it's you Rose-swan."

I batted my eyelashes, feeling stupid. I was never the romantic type and batting eyelashes and fawning over guys just was something I never mastered. Nevertheless, Sanji was a romantic and his eyes lit up in hearts as he swayed unnaturally. I say in my softest, most innocent voice.

"Oh Sanji-kun, I was just a tad hungry and was fixing myself a snack. I hope I didn't disturb your rest."

Sanji almost had a nosebleed.

"Oh Rose-swan of course you can have a snack. I will fix it myself. Anything for you my sweet."

I back-peddle, knowing if Sanji stayed he would discover Luffy.

"No it's ok Sanji. I would hate for you to lose sleep over something so trivial. I will fix it and go. Thank you anyway."

Sanji fell to the floor groveling at my feet.

"How sweet. Caring about my wellbeing makes you look so beautiful."

Dang, either I was better then I thought, or Okama Island really messed Sanji up. I stood him up, not wanting him to look over and see Luffy accidently.

"Sanji it's fine. Go back to bed."

Sanji immediately turned serious.

"Luffy isn't in his bed."

I frowned, pretending to think about it.

"Did you check the bathroom? I think I heard somebody in there."

Sanji shrugged.

"I can check."

He left, walking slowly out the door and I imagined a smooth jazz theme playing. I quickly opened the refrigerator door just to grab a few bones of meat as Luffy was crawling out from under the table. I shoved it into his arms.

"Here Luffy. Eat it quickly and then go back to bed."

He stuffed the meat in his mouth and made a sound of approval as he swallowed it, bones and all.

"But I want more."

"Go Luffy."

I pointed to the door and used my best motherly voice. Luffy nodded.

"Thank you Rose."

Then he was gone, back up to the boys' bedroom. I smile and casually head back to the girls' bedroom.

I lay in my hammock, wondering if Luffy got caught. Knowing his ninja skills, probably not. I sighed and rolled over, my eyes closed as I listened to the creaking of the ship and the gentle rush of the waves.

I must have dozed off because I found myself waking up. Half asleep, I didn't know what woke me. I lay still, not even opening my eyes as I tried to go back to sleep. Then I heard it, a distinct movement in the creaking, a break in the pattern of squeaks.

Someone was moving.

I first dismissed it. It had to be another crewmember just getting up or something. I had jumped to conclusions the first time and gave myself unneeded stress. Then I heard the person coming up the stairs to the girls' quarters.

Oh, it must be Nami or Robin, taking a bathroom break. I look over at their beds and immediately tense up.

Robin and Nami are both sound asleep.

I take a deep breath. Ok, one of the boys coming to visit the girls? No, that made no sense. My thoughts were whirling faster and faster. What if it was an intruder? What would I do?

The assailant was going slowly so I had time to roll over to face the room, and the door, and kick my blankets off. I closed my eyes and counted in my head, trying to calm down. I couldn't give anything away.

Have you ever played hide and go seek, and you are hiding and your breathing is normal but you feel like it's so loud it will alert your seeker? This was the same thing.

The intruder sure took his time coming up the stairs. Finally, I heard the door creak open. I kept my eyes closed and counted to sixty. I didn't want him to look over and see my eyes halfway open because that's what he was looking for the first few seconds in the room. I focused on my breathing, trying to keep it light, relaxed. Then I opened my eyes slightly to view the person through my long eyelashes.

It was a man by his body type, no doubt about it, and he stood in the doorway, frozen. I started checking off crewmembers in my mind. Too fat to be Brook, not fat enough to be Franky. Definitely not Chopper, in any of his forms. Not lanky like Luffy and not buff enough to be Zoro. Not tall enough to be Sanji and Usopp, doubt it. So my conclusion was this.

They weren't a crewmember.

I kept my eyes closed and tried to keep my breathing easy, which was quite hard to do. My heart was beating quite loudly in my ears and it was a wonder he didn't hear as well. I felt my body tense up but I fought it with my mind.

Rose you have to relax. Don't panic. Just think. Just think of ways to help this situation.

I heard him walking into the room as I tried to think of every One Piece character that could have that silhouette. None fit the description. This is really bad.

I started to think about one of my cousins. He trained in martial arts and me, being the thrill seeker I was, learned a few moves from him. I never fought before in my life, but just in case the need arose, I would be prepared.

I remembered what he said about martial arts training, that it wasn't just training you how to fight, but it also taught you how to plan. For example, if a thugger is walking toward you, it teaches you how to plan what moves you are going to do before he even reaches you.

That's what was happening right now. I had never fought before, but I was already planning what to do in case he did something to threaten us. This could work.

He stopped by Robin's bed. I couldn't help but feel a little disgusted. What a creep. He probably was too scared to go to the boys' cabin. Coward. Then he walked over to my hammock.

I kept my eyes closed. My breathing and heartbeat were trying to fight me, but I brought them back to normal, at least I hoped they were normal. Stay calm. You can't let him know you are awake. Pretend to be asleep.

Adrenaline and fear were racing through my veins and I wanted nothing more then to leap up and do something. I was icy cold with sweat. I silently begged the man to go away, to leave us alone. I also pleaded that one of the boys would wake up and realize something was wrong.

Then he was gone, moving onto Nami's bed.

I tried hard not to heave a sigh of relief. Just because he thought I was asleep doesn't mean I'm out of the woods. I cracked my eyes open slightly to see him standing over Nami, staring at her thoughtfully. He was spending more time at her, and that made me apprehensive. What was he doing?

Suddenly, I heard him mutter something.

"This will do."

Alarm coursed through me. What did that mean? What will do? What was he planning? The man raised his fist and in the dark I realized he was holding something. Something sharp. Something deadly.

A knife.

All my plans and thoughts went like smoke on the wind. For one terrible second I couldn't think. I could just stare openmouthed as he raised the knife above his head. Then my mind kicked back into gear.

Rose, you have to move. He's going to hurt Nami. You can't let that happen. Snap out of it. Move! Do something!

Once again, my body moved without my mind telling it to do anything. I just knew I needed to save Nami. I darted across the room. I had no fighting experience but I had one advantage: the element of surprise.

I reached the guy just as he was bringing the knife down toward Nami. My eyes widened and I gave one final burst of speed. No, he couldn't hurt her. I won't allow it. He must have heard me because he was halfway turned around when I rammed into him with all my strength.

He stumbled and fell, the knife hitting the bed. I couldn't see where it hit but I hoped it wasn't my friend. We tumbled off the bunk awkwardly and hit the floor with a dull thud.

By now I was terrified. Anyone in the New World was no pushover and I have never fought in my entire life. Shut-up Rose, just focus.

He recovered quicker then I imagined but it still wasn't enough because I dove at him, knocking him to the floor. I didn't slug him like I wanted to; I had to take care of the knife first.

In the dark, I could easily see the glittering blade. He swung it at my head and I dodged instinctively. It was much faster then the moves my cousin taught me, but that slight training saved my life. I parried just like I was taught but he was already moving, rolling over on top of me.

Nami and Robin must be incredibly heavy sleepers because we weren't exactly quiet. I quickly dodge the knife aimed at my face again. All of my fear was gone. Again, it felt like I had woken up from life.

When I did the training with my cousin, there were four spots I vowed I would go for because they are the ones that cause the most pain: eyes, throat, elbows, and knees. These are excruciatingly painful to get hurt. So I go for the man's throat, hitting it hard with the flat of my hand.

He made a gagging noise and slackened his grip. I used the opportunity, thrashing until he fell off me. I was on him in an instant, straddling his chest. I pinned his arms to his sides with my knees and I suddenly found the knife in my hand and at his throat.

We sat there for about thirty seconds. He had struggled at first, trying to free himself but I pressed the knife to his neck even harder. I didn't want to kill him. That much was obvious. I was too softhearted to do that, and I think he knew it. Nevertheless, I held him there.

I needed to check and see if Nami was all right but I couldn't let him up. So I came up with another option. I didn't take my eyes off the man.

"Robin."

I couldn't believe how calm and clear my voice was. No answer from the archeologist.

"Robin."

Again, my voice was completely casual. I heard a sleepy murmur.

"Rose? What is it?"

I took a deep breath and said clearly.

"Get the lights. I think Nami is hurt."

That got her attention. I saw her sit up in the darkness and look over at me, reaching for the lantern next to her bed. She lit the match and gasped at the scene.

I got a good look at the man I was holding. He was not a character I knew of. He had blue eyes, and orange hair like Nami's, around twenty, and freckles. I took all this in a moment. Robin got out of bed toward me but I cut her off.

"Check on Nami. He had a knife and I don't know if he hurt her."

The man started to struggle again as Robin made her way to Nami's bed. I realized my hands were shaking and I hissed.

"Don't move or I will kill you."

The man smirked unbelievingly.

"Yeah right. You don't have the guts girly."

I gave him my best Zoro smirk.

"Oh yeah? I'm pretty on edge right now. Fidget too much and I might think you are trying to hurt me and kill you by accident. Don't freak me out all right?"

The man noticed my shaking hands and gulped. I was right. I could unintentionally kill him if he pushed me to it. So he relaxed.

During this entire time, my eyes didn't leave the man's face. I asked the older girl.

"Is Nami ok?"

I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Yeah, she got cut but not badly. We should go get Chopper."

My face fell. I had hurt Nami. Pushing this guy had hurt Nami. It was my fault. Robin voice pulled my out of my self-pity.

"Rose, I got him. You can let go."

Hands sprouted up out of the floor, tightly securing the man. I rolled off him, breathing hard.

"All right, I will go get the—"

I was about to say guys when the door banged open, scaring me to death. Standing there was Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. I cocked my head. How did they know? Oh right, Haki. They looked upset. They took the scene in a glance and immediately their eyes turned into flames. Luffy looked more pissed then usual. Zoro had his demon smirk on and Sanji, well let's just say his leg was already on fire.

I turned from them to look at the guy. He was paralyzed with fear, as well he should be. But as much as I hated him, those three would definitely kill him and I couldn't let that happen.

Don't get me wrong; I wanted him just as dead for hurting Nami. But this man didn't have the feel of a master. I had beaten him with no experience so he was obviously weak, and weak people on the grand line usually were working for someone. That guy needed the beating more then him. I turn to the three monsters and spread my arms out protectively.

"Guys, you can't kill him all right."

I glance over at Nami and relaxed. It really was a slight scratch. She was sitting up, taking in the picture. Luffy walked up to me and I almost backed down right then. He had his demon look on, and that scared me. I closed my eyes as he snarled.

"He hurt Nami. He's going to pay."

"I bet my life someone ordered him to do it Luffy. Don't you want to beat him up more? Please, we need information first."

I glanced pleadingly at Robin. She would understand more then the others. She nodded.

"She's right Luffy."

Luffy turned to look at her glaringly. Nami cut in.

"I'm fine Luffy. We want to find out who ordered this."

Luffy still didn't look convinced. Zoro had already sheathed his swords, but was glaring at the man so intensely I thought he was going to burst into flames. Sanji was about to kick the man's head for good measure that I was pretty sure would kill him when Nami intervened.

"Sanji-kun. I'm all right."

At that, Sanji relaxed, but still looked ready to kill something. Luffy was the only one left. I said calmly.

"Luffy, go get Chopper."

The Straw-hat Captain didn't move; his eyes shadowed by his hat. I gulped.

"Luffy please."

Luffy looked out from underneath the brim at me. He looked at Nami then down at the man. He knelt in front of him.

"Don't ever mess with my friends again. Do you understand?"

The man was all too eager to nod. Luffy stood and walked out of the room. We all heard a crash and I realized he must have punched the wall. I relaxed. It took more out of me to stand up to Luffy then it was to stand up to an enemy.


	6. Chapter 6

By now, the entire ship had woken up. Luffy came back with Chopper, Franky, Brook, and Usopp. I had taken refuge by Nami, trying to stop the bleeding scratch on her arm. It was more then a cat scratch, but it was less then an actual injury. Nami smiled at me kindly.

"Stop worrying about me Rose."

I looked up at her and moved out of the way for Chopper, who brought his medical kit.

"Sorry."

She laughed.

"What about?"

I said nothing. I knew she would be fine, with Chopper being her doctor, and I know she had been through worse injuries. A flash of her stabbing her own hand to save Usopp ran through my mind. Nevertheless, I felt responsible.

The man, now being held against the wall by Robin's hands, watched us in interest. I looked at Zoro and found him staring at me, as if he was asking if I was ok. I nodded. He relaxed slightly. After we all gathered and seated, Nami was the one to ask.

"Ok, what on earth happened?"

They looked expectantly at Robin, but Robin shook her head, turning her gaze to me. I gulped as they stared at me.

"Rose?"

I nodded and I told them everything that had happened. They listened intently until the end. Usopp patted my back.

"That was incredible Rose."

I fidgeted.

"No, not really. You all would have done the same."

Robin smiled.

"But we didn't. You did."

Luffy nodded at me respectfully.

"Thank you Rose."

I was overwhelmed. I just did what I was supposed to. I didn't want Nami hurt that was all. And of course she got hurt anyway, so it was kind of a wasted effort. I tried to turn their attention away from me.

"Let's see what this guy has to tell us."

The Straw-hats all turned to stare at the man on the wall with ferocity. It was the same face they had at Arlong Park, Enies Lobby, and all other places to protect one of their own. They were not happy with this guy. The man gulped. I stayed back as they crowded around him. Robin asked.

"Now then, who do you work for?"

The man was scared, and scared people do stupid stuff, like try to act like they aren't. He snarled.

"I'm not telling you, filthy pirates."

I started to think. Ok, he wasn't a pirate because he regarded them hatefully. Zoro asked.

"Bounty hunter?"

The man laughed.

"Yeah right, those weaklings?"

I cocked my head. If he did work for someone powerful, he would be boasting about it so we would let him go. Either that, or he's clamming up because the guy he worked for was extremely powerful and was afraid of his wrath. Who could it possibly be? Not Doflamingo, or Big Mam, or any other pirate. Nami was the next to ask.

"A marine?"

The man snorted in denial.

"Weaklings."

Ok, this organization hates pirates, thinks the marines are weak, and works in the new world. I could only think of one organization like that. My eyes widened in realization. My voice was clear in the now silent room.

"Do you work for the Neo Marines?"

The man froze for a second and tried to play it off.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

But it was too late. I wasn't the only one who saw his discomfort. The crew all looked at each other in confusion.

"Neo Marines?"

Luffy asked. I walked through my friends to stand in front of the man, my eyes filled with rage. So this is Z's fault. No wonder it was dastardly methods. I glared at him and whispered in his ear.

"Z made a grave mistake. You better tell him not to mess with these guys again."

The man's eyes widened. Apparently I wasn't supposed to know about Z. I step back; making sure the man got the message before turning to Luffy.

"All right, we got the needed information. You can beat him up now."

Now that all the information was attained, I felt no sympathy for the man. None whatsoever. Luffy blinked in confusion.

"But you didn't want me to."

I nodded.

"I know. But he hurt Nami and no one hurts Nami."

I heard Nami say my name softly. I felt a strong protective streak for the Straw-hat crew and Luffy did need to send a message.

Suddenly Robin gasped in pain. We all turned to see the man biting her hand. Her arms dissolved into flowers and the man was free.

We lunged for him only to jump out the window, into the sea below. Luffy was about to leap after him but Sanji grabbed his shirt, holding him back. Nami and I looked over the sill to see the man rowing away in a small boat. I glanced at her sadly.

"Sorry Nami. We didn't get him."

She shook her head.

"That's ok."

Luffy growled.

"But I wanted to kick his ass."

Sanji lit a cigarette and breathed in a long drag.

"You aren't the only one."

Dawn found us in the kitchen with Sanji making an early breakfast. None of us felt like going back to sleep after that fiasco. I collapsed in my chair, feeling hyper and exhausted at the same time. Sanji handed me a cup of tea that I sipped gratefully. I just listened to the crew talk about the Neo Marines.

I couldn't offer information if I didn't know how much they already knew about them. I didn't even know if they had fought with them yet over Lily's dad.

"Who the heck are they?"

"Luffy we fought them before, I think."

"Yeah weren't they there when we tried to help Lily?"

"You're right Usopp."

I interrupted their thinking.

"Do you all know anything about them?"

They turned to look at me, sipping my tea calmly. I looked at Robin, figuring she would have some information. She shook her head.

"I heard of them from the revolutionaries but I didn't get anything in depth."

I looked back at the rest of the crew.

"And you have only fought them once?"

Everyone nodded. I sighed. Ok, I can work with that. Chopper questioned.

"Do you know anything about them Rose?"

I nodded.

"I know enough."

I lean forward as everyone watched me carefully. I think back to the Z movie and the arc with the Neo Marines in it. I do not censor my information as I start.

"To understand the Neo Marines you have to understand their leader, a man called by his men Master Z. He used to be a marine with a strong thirst for justice and was as famous as Garp the hero."

I shoot a glance at Luffy before I continued.

"He started to hate pirates after one with a grudge against him murdered his wife and young son. Then he became more of a marine teacher, teaching new recruits. Kizaru, Smoker, Akainu, Momonga, Hina, are some of his students."

The crew glanced at each other; this guy must truly be a big shot if he taught such big names. I continued.

"Then, one day, a devil fruit user pirate attacked his ship of new recruits. They killed everyone on board except for him and two others. He also lost his right arm. That incident made him hate devil fruit users. He created an elite marine fighting force just to fight devil fruit users. Then the marines made the devil fruit user a Warlord. So Z left the marines, came to the New world and has been here ever since."

I took a deep breath.

"So what it comes down to is Z hates pirates, hates devil fruit users, and hates more then anything devil fruit user pirates. He will kill all pirates if he wants and is not against murdering innocents to accomplish his goal to eradicate all pirates."

I felt like this is cheating, telling them all this stuff, like it will mess up the whole series. But since they haven't fought in Z's movie, and he is doing this extra activity means that the series is changing anyway. I turn to Luffy, knowing he will be the one to fight him.

"Luffy, you have to be extremely careful with Z. He is tough, and an experienced fighter. He will hate you so he will fight you much harder to beat him."

Luffy was completely serious as he nodded. I held up my right arm.

"The arm he lost was replaced by Vegapunk with one made of sea prism stone. You get hit by that, it will hurt like any punch can hurt a normal person. That arm has guns rocket launchers, like Franky. It is not something you can take lightly and is incredibly difficult to get around. Also, he has a gun that has sea prism stone bullets. Get hit by those and it will go through you, not bounce back and you know what sea prism stone does to your body. If you get hit by one of those you will not be able to fight anymore. He also has haki."

Everyone looked rather grim and even I could admit Z sounded pretty unbeatable right now. I smiled.

"Don't worry you can beat him. He has all those things, but he doesn't have one thing. He is old and can't endure long fights. He is fifty, sixty years Luffy's senior and Luffy's youthfulness will let him win. Not to mention his will."

Everyone started to smile as I spoke the truth. Luffy clutched his hat and grinned, his eyes hidden. I could tell he was looking forward to this fight.

"Z isn't the only one you need to worry about though. The two other survivors off the ship are his seconds in command. Ain, and Binz."

I looked at Sanji.

"Binz is super fast, and is a devil fruit user that controls vines. He says Mosa a lot, not sure why."

Sanji breathed out some smoke, his eyes full of determination. I turn to Zoro.

"Ain is a blue-haired woman that also has a devil fruit that when she touches something she can turn back the clock for it twelve years. So if she touches you, you will become twelve years younger. Do this enough, and you will become nonexistent. She is a swordswoman."

Zoro smirked, raising his sword slightly out of its sheath with his thumb. I sighed and shrugged.

"Not sure why Z doesn't hate them, but whatever. I believe you all can beat them. It will be a hard battle from all of you but it will end in victory. I know you can beat them."

I let that sink in before asking.

"Does that give you all enough information?"

Everyone was silent and I was wondering if I had said something wrong. I looked at them and realized they were all smiling at me. I cocked my head curiously. What was going on?

Luffy looked up from under his hat, grinning.

"Rose, will you join my crew?"


	7. Chapter 7

First was the pure shock of Luffy's words. Then pure happiness followed. Me, be apart of the Straw-hat crew? That was more then I could ever ask for. I don't know why he would choose me, being on his ship for only a day, but he did.

The words 'of course I will' were on my lips when my blasted internal clock ruined everything, telling me I had little less then two days. The words turned to ashes in my mouth and disappointment filled me. This was not oh it's raining can't go to amusement park disappointment. This was full blown depression. I bowed my head.

"I'm sorry Luffy. I can't."

He cocked his head to one side. I gulped as I felt the temperature in the room drop. I pinch my mug of tea between my fingers so hard I was afraid it would break. I hated to put them in the awkward position but there was no way I could say yes.

"Why not Rose?"

I shake my head.

"I'm sorry I just can't."

I said those dreaded words twice now. Luffy nodded.

"I refuse your refusal."

I smile a little at that, but inside I'm just dying. I could feel every eye on me, not judging just curious. I suddenly felt confined, claustrophobic. I needed some space. I calmly place my cup of tea on the table and sideways glance the door.

"Rose please just tell us—"

"I can't."

I said as I stood and was out the door before anybody else could say anything. I just needed to get out of there. I needed to think and I couldn't stand their eyes. I needed to get away from them because it wouldn't take much to persuade me.

I don't know how, but I suddenly found myself in the crows nest observation tower. I go over to the window, flinging it open and letting the wind tease my hair, trying to calm down. Then I slid down the wall and hugged my knees to my chest, burying my face in them.

I couldn't say yes no matter what. I was going back to the real world and if I said yes and suddenly disappeared, Luffy would think I betrayed them. They couldn't have another Enies Lobby incident.

I was being torn apart. The thing I wanted most in the whole world was offered to me and I couldn't take it. I couldn't have my dream. I felt the tears threatening to fall but I shook my head. No you will not cry Rose. One thing I hated in anime, if that is possible, is the amount of time girls spent crying. I pride myself in being tough and I will not fit in that stereotype. I will not cry in front of them.

I heard them through the open window. They were all yelling loudly, Luffy loudest of all. They wanted to talk to me, try to convince me to become one of them. I tried to hide within my knees. I couldn't take them trying. It just made the temptation that much harder to resist.

Suddenly it went quiet, like someone was talking softly. I strained to hear, but couldn't hear the words. Then I heard someone climbing the ladder. I froze. No I can't deal with this. Please just let me be miserable in peace.

The trapdoor opened but I refused to look up. I will not see who it is. Nope. Not going to. Not at all. The person didn't say anything but I heard them walking over to stand in front of me. I raise my eyes slightly to stare at the greenish-black velvet boots.

I lower my gaze again as Zoro sat down right beside me, not saying a word. Suddenly he drew Wado Ichimonji, which made me tense. He was going to kill me just because of that? But no, he just quietly took out an oiled cloth and started to clean his pride and joy.

I watch him under my arm carefully. His movements were small and relaxed, as if I wasn't even there. I started to relax despite of myself.

They could have sent Luffy, with his stubbornness to not back down until I said yes, or Robin with her facts, or Nami with her friendship. But they sent Zoro and that was the best thing they could have ever done. For while the others would have talked, Zoro would have been the only one who would have listened.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence. I kept expecting him to say something, anything really. I had tried to prepare a defense but it was all in vain because he wasn't talking. I was watching the smooth circles on the glimmering blade when I realized that he wasn't sitting there, thinking of talking to me.

He was waiting for me to say something.

I could practically hear him telling me 'take your time. I am here when you are ready.' I have never felt so grateful in my entire life. It was just me, talking with Zoro. There was nothing wrong with that. I could do this. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down before I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"I'm sorry Zoro, I just can't join your crew."

There was the slightest hesitation in the circles, before he continued. After a few seconds he said softly, indiscriminately, in a tone that didn't feel like he was trying to persuade me.

"Why not?"

Oh, I come from a world where I watch your crew like a stalker and I have to go back in a couple of days. Yes that was totally what I was going to say. So I told the truth.

"Multiple reasons."

Zoro, satisfied with Wado's sparkling surface, sheathed it and drew Sandai Kitetsu. He repeated the cycle, rubbing slow circles in the shining steel. He voiced his calm question.

"Like what?"

I raised my head to rest my chin right between my knees. I stared at the wall as I said quietly.

"Well, let's look at you all. Brook, a musician, something Luffy has wanted since the day he began his journey as a pirate. He is a great musician but he can also hold his own against an enemy with that cane sword of his, not to mention his speed rivals Luffy's in his second gear.

I don't really need to speak of Franky's strength because he has more weapons in his body then a marine battleship. He keeps the Sunny in perfect condition and keeps building new docks and weapons for her.

Robin's information has gotten all of you out of more scrapes then I care to count. Also, her devil fruit power is scary, to an enemy anyway. I would not like to be clutched.

Chopper has a heart as big as Luffy's and will fight with all of his forms to save a friend, not to mention without his doctoring skills most of you all would be dead from the injuries you all have sustained."

I take a deep breath. Zoro had not changed his routine, but I could tell he was listening intently to my words.

"Then we come to the five that entered the Grand Line together, the original crew. The ones who proclaimed their dreams by putting their feet on a barrel.

Sanji is an amazing cook despite what you believe and he also is an incredibly strong fighter. His legs are proving just as infamous as his old boss's were, red-foot Zeff. He is a force to be reckoned with not to mention that his food keeps you all healthy and well nourished."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the disbelieving look on Zoro's face. I continued.

"Usopp is kind of a jack of all trades. An inventor, a sniper, a liar, and various other things he has been over the years. He has become much stronger over these past two years and has no reason to bluff or lie anymore with his strength.

Without Nami's navigating skills you all would be going in circles or would have been swept up by a cyclone, especially on the chaotic weather patterns that is the Grand Line. She say's she is a chicken, but that climatact is no joke, and neither is she. She is stronger then she says she is and I wouldn't want to get electrocuted.

That leaves two left. Do I need to speak for you Zoro? You plan to be the world's best swordsman; so there is no way you can be weak in something like that. You have haki, and were trained by Mihawk himself. Your loyalty to Luffy and the fact you are willing to follow any order keeps the crew together and in line.

I don't really need to speak for Luffy either. He is a natural fighter and a creative user of the Gum Gum Fruit. His use of haki, his strong will, his fighting ability, and his gears make him an impressive and exceptionally difficult opponent. He will become the pirate king."

I turn to look at Zoro, who was watching me carefully out of the corner of his eye.

"You all have two things in common. You are strong fighters and have one special quality that gives something or helps the crew in some way."

I curled my hands into fists, digging my nails into my palms.

"Now look at me. I have only been on a ship for a very short time, and before that I lived my entire life on land. I have no extraordinary talents that you don't already have. I have never fought before in my life before this morning, and even then I won by luck. You know how weak I am. I'm not worthy enough to be a Straw-hat."

I stared at him intently.

"So Zoro, you tell me; why should I be on your crew?"

Zoro had managed to completely clean all of his swords. He had them sheathed and it looked like he was sitting in his napping position but I know he wasn't. He was looking at me strangely.

"Do you really believe that?"

I nodded.

"Zoro, you are in the New World, where strength is like currency; the more you have, the better off you will be. You do not need someone as weak as me weighing all of you down. It's better if I just didn't join. I couldn't do that to you all."

"Rose, we don't care."

My heart leapt at that statement. They wanted me even though I couldn't do anything to help them? Oh my gosh I want to say yes so badly! Curse you fate! I smiled sadly at him.

"But I do. What I want most in life is for you all to achieve your dreams. How bad do you think I would feel if you all died or you all couldn't achieve your dreams because you had to take care of or protect me? I will sacrifice anything for you all to achieve your dreams, and if that means for me not to be a part of your crew then so be it."

Zoro's face didn't show any emotion.

"We don't care. If you know anything about us, you know we protect our own."

I shook my head.

"I know, that's what I'm afraid of. I don't want you to protect me."

We sat there for a few minutes. Then he said.

"I don't agree with that."

I turn to look at him.

"What?"

He is looking off into the distance, his hands behind his head comfortably.

"You are strong."

I feel a slight blush creep onto my cheeks.

"No I'm not."

Zoro snorted.

"You have saved three crewmembers in the past day."

"That was nothing, honest. You would have done the same. Besides, I didn't really save them."

He raised a green eyebrow.

"You didn't?"

I shook my head, remembering my helpless feeling in the water.

"I almost drowned yesterday. If you didn't jump in…"

I trailed off and shivered, not wanting to think of it.

"I was barely able to bring them to the surface. I wouldn't have been able to save them completely. So in truth, you saved them."

Zoro shook his head almost sadly.

"You don't give yourself enough credit."

"Zoro, I'm not cocky, or stupid. I know I am too weak to be on the crew."

"We don't care about strength Rose. You can always get stronger."

"Too little, too late. You need strength now, not five years from now."

I sigh.

"Look, I'm not going to join the crew ok. I'm sorry."

I expected him to try further but all he said was.

"Will you at least think about it?"

Not a pushy move for me to say yes, and not accepting my denial either. A perfect question and something I could at least pretend to do.

"Yes, I can think about it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the long update period. I promise I was busy.**

Zoro headed down first, leaving me in peace. I waited until I heard the life return to normal down below before I stood up and stretched. I was right. I was weak, but just because I wasn't joining the crew didn't mean I couldn't get stronger. I wanted to help my friends as much as possible when I am here.

I descended the ladder to the deck below. Usopp is the first one to catch my attention. He is sitting near the front of the boat, examining his weapon. That reminded me of something. I walked toward him and he looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hello Rose."

No mention of me joining the crew. Zoro must have told them not to press me. I feel another flash of gratitude toward the swordsman. I smile at him.

"Usopp, can you teach me how to shoot that thing?"

I have always wanted to learn how to shoot a slingshot since I was young. Being the mischievous spirit that I was, of course the natural weapon for the pranksters was appealing to me. Usopp holds it up.

"Sure, I can teach you."

He hands it to me, placing my fingers in the correct positions to shoot it. He stands behind me, maneuvering my arms into the right positions.

"All right, aim carefully and pull back."

He puts a pebble into the tiny pouch.

"All right, careful, pull it back. That's it."

My arm muscles strain as I pull back the rubber band. It is shaking but Usopp breathes in my ear.

"Steady it."

I take a deep breath and will my hands to stay still. Usopp pointed to a seagull resting on the top of the secondary mast.

"Now look at the target through the middle. Take a deep breath and then release."

I close my eyes and then take the deep breath. I open my eyes and watch the seagull preening itself; obviously unaware of the danger it was in. Ok, I can do this. I release the slingshot and watch the stone zip up and pelt the seagull off its perch. Usopp let loose an admirable whoop but I just smiled.

"You are pretty good and with more practice you can become like the great captain Usopp."

I laugh lightly at the common ego trip from the sniper.

"Of course oh great Usopp-sama."

He seemed greatly pleased by this praise.

"Well of course, no can defeat the great Usopp in sniping."

I winked at him before handing back his weapon.

"I guess that makes you the king of the snipers huh?"

His face fell and he gulped as he looked around for Luffy or Chopper. I had already made sure they weren't around. Once he realized they weren't there, he relaxed and laughed.

"Of course I am."

I winked again before walking off, leaving Usopp to fertilizing his precious plants.

I found the person I was looking for, Brook, below deck. As usual he was playing melodies on his violin. He abruptly stopped when he saw me.

"Hello Rose-san. What can I do for you?"

I sat down across from the skeleton.

I have always loved music. When people asked me what my favorite genre is, I say all of them. I do not discriminate against any kind, whether it's country, rock, hip-hop, classical or any other. Of course I dislike songs from each genre as well but all and all, I love music.

One of the many reasons I love music so much is because whenever I am upset, sad, or scared music helps me to relax and calm down. The reason I am upset now is obvious. Not joining the crew was really eating away at my brain so instinctively I would search for the musician.

"Play me a song Brook."

He seemed to sense my distress and started to play a ditty on his instrument. It was light and had a happy feel to it. I feel myself descend into the music and I close my eyes, relaxing. No other problems mattered. I just listened and after the song was finished, felt much better. I couldn't tell, but I think Brook must have been smiling at me.

"Are you a musician Rose?"

I shrug.

"I like to sing. Music helps me when I am upset."

"I can tell."

Brook placed a bony hand on my shoulder.

"If you are upset, just let me know."

I nodded before standing.

"Thank you Brook. I feel much better."

With that, I went upstairs. I trudged my feet a little only due to the lack of sleep last night. I yawned as I suddenly found myself in the infirmary. Chopper was there, studying from a thick book. I knocked.

"Hi Chopper."

The little doctor looked up and a pleasant smile graced his features.

"Rose, how are you? You aren't hurt are you?"

I laughed and sat down beside him.

"No, just trying to learn medicine."

Chopper closed the book and turned his undivided attention toward me.

"Yeah sure."

He taught me how to make a bandage correctly. I ate the knowledge up, remembering the correct herbs needed. It would be nice if I really did come back to the real world and taught my dad something.

I smiled at Chopper after he taught me a few things.

"Thank you very much. Honestly."

Chopper nodded and squirmed in his seat.

"That doesn't make me happy you freaking jerk."

I laughed. Chopper smiled.

"You really do learn fast though."

I shrug. It must be in my blood.

I left the infirmary and searched out the orange-haired navigator. Nami was in the library, poring over some maps. She looked up when I walked in.

"Hello Rose. Can I help you?"

I shook my head.

"I just, wanted to see your maps."

Nami nodded kindly, showing me the maps she was looking over. I fingered one that looked familiar.

"Alabasta."

She cocked her head, but didn't say anything. I looked at another.

"Drum, and this one is Little Garden."

"How do you know that?"

I tense, realizing I didn't censor my info. I lied easily.

"I read through your logbooks."

She relaxed. I continued looking at the maps, remembering the past adventures of the Straw-hats. My hand rested on Cocoyashi village and smiled fondly.

"You miss Nojiko?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

I continued looking at other unknown maps. These must be the islands she charted during the Timeskip.

"Hey Rose."

I look up.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

My eyes widen, but I don't say anything. Nami's brown eyes expressed gratitude.

"You really saved me this morning."

My eyes fell to the bandage on her arm before they went to the floor. I didn't save her though. I felt a finger under my chin, raising my head. She smiled at me.

"But you did really save me this morning. It could have been worse."

She instinctively fingered her hand, rubbing the scarred surface. I take a deep breath. And patted her hand.

"I couldn't bear to see him hurt you Nami. I am glad I did it."

She grinned.

"You did pretty well."

I sighed.

"Thank you for letting me see your maps Nami."

"Anytime Rose."

I leave, wanting to see Robin. The archeologist is reading a book about history, and I convince her to tell me about history. History is one of my favorite subjects and as much as I like it, I don't know much about One Piece history.

I get her to tell me about the three weapons, the will of D, anything. It's quite enjoyable, and Robin is ecstatic that I actually care.

It is an hour later that I finally feel the effects of lack of sleep. I don't want to nod off during Robin's talking and offend her, so I politely excuse myself. She nodded understandingly and turned back to her book as if I wasn't even there.

I made my way up to the observation tower. I had timed it perfectly because Zoro was just setting down the weights. He didn't look at me as he settled with his three swords settled on his shoulder and leaning against the wall. I sat down beside him. He said quietly.

"What is it?"

I yawned in answer.

"The crew has been teaching me things all morning. Time for you to teach me something."

His eye fell on me.

"What?"

I settled down and already felt my consciousness drifting.

"To take a nap."

The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Zoro's chuckle.

I woke an hour later to him shaking me awake.

"Come on, time to wake up. We are eating lunch soon."

I blinked and opened my eyes, stretching with a groan. I accidently hit him in the face and I apologized immediately. For some reason, he didn't look that mad.

I felt refreshed, like I had a lovely coffee.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Zoro shrugged.

"We slept about an hour."

I stood up and smiled at him.

"Thanks a lot Zoro."

Down to the deck I went. I was about to head into the dining room, maybe to help Sanji make some delicious food that I could maybe also make in the real world, when I saw Luffy sitting quietly on the figurehead.

First thing is first; Luffy sitting still and quiet doesn't bode well with me. Curious, I walked up behind him, not making a sound. He is just…staring off into the distance, with a pensive look on his face.

"Luffy?"

I ask softly. He doesn't say anything, or even acknowledge me being there. My eyes widen. Is this because I didn't join the crew that he's like this? No, he can't be like this just because of me. Holy crap I broke Luffy!

Calm down, I'm sure that's not what it really is.

"Luffy what's wrong?"

Luffy actually turned to look at me and shook his head.

"Nothing Rose."

His eyes they looked so…depressed. I cocked my head. What could make Luffy so depressed? No meat for lunch? Then I noticed him touching the large scar on his chest. Almost unconsciously and I immediately understood. He was thinking of Marineford. I guess even Luffy has Post Traumatic Stress.

No Rose, don't do it. Don't say anything.

"Is it Ace?"

I told you not to say anything. I never listen to myself. Luffy tensed the muscles in his shoulders. Stupid Rose. But to my surprise he nodded. I dared his hatred and clamored up beside him on the lion's head.

The view was just as good as the observation tower. It really did feel like you were flying over the waves. I could understand Luffy, having the extreme sense of freedom that he had, would feel safe here. I could see how it could be his sanctuary to his brothers, just like his hat was a tribute to Shanks. I sit down beside him and pat the lion's head lovingly.

"Sunny is a great ship."

Luffy continued to stare ahead at the horizon. I heard the call for lunch beside me, but I didn't move. Luffy needed me here, more then I needed food in my stomach. I turned around to a small gasp to see Robin looking at us. I hold up finger and she nodded understandingly, going indoors. I turn my attention back to the Straw-hat captain.

"What is it Luffy?"

No response. I sighed.

"You know, you don't have to act tough around me. I'm not a part of the crew so you don't have to hide your emotions from me. I know the captain's burden must be hard on you and you, and if you want to talk to me about it you can. You have to act good around them so they don't worry right?"

He nodded. I turned my head back to look at the sky.

"You know, I met Ace. The Whitebeard Pirates usually came to my village. That's where I heard about you. I also heard about Sabo, and all your adventures together. Like the time you all got on top of each other and ate Ramen."

Luffy blinked and I could see him remembering. I smiled fondly.

"Or the time you all drank Sake together, so you could become real brothers."

Luffy started to smile as he said.

"The tiger."

I felt a leap of joy. He was becoming his old self again. I laughed.

"Oh yeah, didn't you all agree that whoever did the finishing blow got to be captain?"

Luffy nodded his signature grin crossing his face.

"Yeah, Ace won but he didn't want to become captain."

Then he frowned.

"Neither one of them wanted me to be the captain."

"Well, you were three years younger then them Luffy."

Luffy laughed.

"That's true. It was a good idea at the time though."

He instantly became gloomy.

"I wonder where we would be now, all three of us."

My heart went out to my friend. I had to make him feel better. I swung my legs over the side and said.

"So if you drink together, you become brothers right?"

Luffy nodded.

"Yes."

I smiled.

"You have drunk with every member of this crew, have you not?"

Luffy nodded again.

"Then doesn't that make this crew your family?"

Luffy froze, looking at me like I was a genius. I shrugged at him.

"Food for thought. Now come on. Sanji will get worried if we don't come eat."

Luffy smiled big and wide.

"Yay food."

We hopped off the figurehead together. Suddenly, Luffy's mouth dropped open and he started to drool.

"Meat!"

I look and there is a plate of meat, sitting on the deck. I cock my head. Did Sanji do that? I didn't even hear him do it. And why one plate and not two? Something wasn't quite right.

"Hey Luffy—"

Too late, he was already snacking on the meat with gusto. I walk over.

"Luffy I don't think this—"

He suddenly froze, looking down at the meat curiously. At first I thought he choked on it, then I noticed his eyes. They were filming over, and he closed his eyes. With a sigh, he fell to the side, lying on the deck. He moaned.

"Sleepy."

My eyes widened.

"No, Luffy? Luffy."

I shook his shoulder to wake him up. I knew we shouldn't have trusted that meat. But it was too late as he started to snore. That's when the realization hit me.

Luffy was drugged.

That meant the people who did it were still around.

My senses went into overload. I listened carefully, trying to find them. I couldn't hear anything. Then, something clattered against the rail. A grappling hook. I was frozen with indecision. Should I run for the crew, or should I stay? I was about to get up and run when I realized that someone had their hand on the railing. It was too late. I immediately played dead, slumping to the deck.

Come on Rose. Calm down. You have to relax. I heard two, no three people climb onto the deck quietly. Just pretend to be drugged. Then you can go get the crew. Don't do anything stupid.

"Looks like they fell for it. Stupid pirates."

My heart stopped. That voice. It was the same as the guy who tried to kill Nami this morning. No way would he fall for the same trick again. He will expect me to be pretending.

Sure enough, a boot connected with my stomach. Surprised I winced and let out a small gasp of air.

"I knew it. She's still awake."

My eyes snapped open. I could take the guy with surprise and luck, but me against three people? There was no way I was going to win. What the heck was I going to do? Not give up and go down fighting.

I thrashed madly, kicking and punching at whatever I could get my hands and feet on. No technique was used, just simple blind panic that actually seemed to be working. They couldn't hold me still enough. I opened my mouth to yell for the crew but the orange-haired guy thrust his hand over my mouth. I was about to bite it when I realized that he held some sort of cloth in his hand.

Crap, they were trying to drug me to.

I thought that if I could just not breath the drug in then I would be fine, so I pretended to take a big whiff, and allowed myself to be boneless as I slid to the deck with a thump. I forced myself to lay in an awkward position.

"There, that takes care of her."

"Come on, let's get this one to the ship."

"Master Z will be proud of us."

I think happily that this could work. But I must have accidently inhaled some of that drug. Suddenly my ears were ringing and the sound of Luffy getting dragged way was muffled. No two thoughts were connected, and my brain was fuzzy, as I lay there, helpless. I tried to move, but I couldn't.

"Luffy."

I whispered before my mind went blank to the sound of the waves.


	9. Chapter 9

**Anybody else think I'm predictable? I mean all of my stories include Luffy getting captured. I should try something else, but not now. All right, back to the craziness that is my mind. Enjoy.**

I don't know how long I lay there, trying to connect thought with movement, but every time I tried the thought would flit out of reach.

Something like shouting, muffled shouting entered my ears. It was just clatter, mumbled up sounds that couldn't be processed by my brain. I felt my body being moved to a more comfortable position and something was poking me, I think. My nerves were kind of on the fritz.

Finally, some sounds made it to my brain that I actually understood.

"Rose, are you ok?"

Usopp.

"What happened?"

Nami.

"Is she all right?"

Robin.

"Her vitals are steady."

Chopper.

"Rose-san."

Brook.

"You are going to be all right Rose sis."

Franky.

"I swear I will go find the people who did this and kick them so hard they will starve to death. Nobody touches the ladies.

Sanji. And finally, the one I was waiting for.

"Wake up Rose."

The deep voice of Zoro convinced me that it was time to get up. I groaned and opened my eyes to a world of blurred lines and colors, like a kid's coloring book. Slowly the world came into focus.

"Rose!"

I heard several people exclaim happily. My head pounds as I try to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Chopper.

"Lay still Rose, you haven't recovered yet."

A giant gaping hole in my memory perplexes me. What happened? And where was Luffy? Surely he of all people would be concerned about—holy crap!

I tried to sit up, my urgency trying to escape me but Chopper pushed me back down again.

"I said hold still."

Didn't he understand? I needed to tell them. My tongue fought to work but I couldn't make something that felt like it weighed a hundred pounds move. I opened my mouth, but no sound would come out. I needed to sit up.

"Chopper, let her up."

I looked gratefully at Zoro. The swordsman seemed to understand. Chopper looked questioningly at him.

"What?"

I sat up, gasping for air. Finally, the urgency allowed my voice to speak.

"Luffy."

I said hoarsely. Robin cocked her head to one side.

"What about Luffy?"

I looked up at them, panic in my eyes.

"They took Luffy. They took him."

That seemed to put the entire crew on alert.

"Slow down. What happened?"

The pain in my head was distracting me. Taking several deep breaths, I struggled to remember.

"Me and Luffy were talking."

I cocked my head. About what? Not important right now. Details. Come on Rose. Focus.

"We were about to go in for lunch, but there was food on the deck. Of course Luffy ate it. Then he fell asleep. It was drugged."

I heard the growls from the crew at such a cowardly move.

"There were three men. One was the same guy that tried to kill Nami this morning. I tried to get you all but they wouldn't let me. Then they put some kind of cloth over my mouth."

I bowed my head as I came to the realization. It was my fault. I had failed my friends. My weakness had cost them their captain. I felt so useless. How could they possibly want me on their crew?

Usopp stood and adjusted his goggles on his face, swiveling his head around.

"Hey look a ship."

I looked up to see a large ship off in the horizon. It had to be Z's. Nami started to make navigation calculations while Sanji and Chopper operated the rudder.

"That rubber idiot."

Everyone dispersed to get ready for the coming fight. Zoro, however, stayed.

"What's wrong Rose?"

I looked up at him guiltily.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

His eye never left mine as he reached down to pull me to my feet.

"It isn't your fault."

I sigh, allowing him to haul me upright.

"Can you honestly say that if any of you all were here when it happened that Luffy would be captured?"

No answer. Yeah, that's what I thought. Zoro's next words brought my mind back.

"So fight hard to get him back."

He's right. I can't mope around and feel sorry for myself. That won't help Luffy. I needed to get a hold of myself and help get him back. Franky yelled from the wheel.

"All right, ready for Coup de Burst?"

"Wait, we need a plan."

Robin said calmly. Sanji bit his cigarette angrily.

"You mean we can't just go in and kick their asses?"

Nami sighed.

"If Z is as dangerous as Rose says he is, we can't do that. He could kill Luffy."

My brain is working overtime, coming up with a plan. I smile.

"I got an idea."

* * *

I could tell the Neo Marines were a little surprised when we suddenly burst out of the water, flying toward them at an incredible speed. If I wasn't so nervous about my plan or worried about Luffy, I was sure I probably would have enjoyed it.

We pulled up next to the large boat. I checked the Jolly Roger and yes, it was Z's. Zoro asks quietly.

"You sure about this?"

I gulp as he presses his sword against my throat.

"Yes."

The plan was simple. Use me as a hostage. Nami would be the negotiator. She yelled up at the ship that's deck was crawling with Neo-marines.

"Z! Get out here!"

A silence descended on the ship. I tried to just focus on the sword at my throat. Suddenly, the men parted, revealing Z, Ain, and Binz. I suck in a quick breath. The Neo Marine Commander was larger then life, scowling down at us. Usopp's knees weren't the only ones that were shaking.

"What do you want, filthy pirates?"

The tone was disgusted as he took in the scene. Everyone holding weapons, ready to fight while Zoro and me stood in the middle with Wado tickling my throat. I stand there, putting on a fearful face. I have to play the damsel in distress, even though I hate roles like this, I have to do it. Nami yelled at him, trying to play the role of a typical pirate.

"You have our captain Z and we want him back. Deliver him to us, and you can have the lady unharmed."

She pointed to me. I felt Z's eyes on me and felt no pity whatsoever. I could see the doubt in his eyes; he wasn't going to buy it.

Nami continued talking but I didn't focus on that. I focused on the person holding a sword to my throat.

"Zoro, can you hear me?"

I felt his breath in my ear as he whispered.

"Yes. What is it?"

I kept my eyes on the ship and tried to keep my mouth from moving too much.

"Nami isn't convincing. Make it convincing."

I could tell he heard me. Zoro called over to Nami.

"Nami, this isn't working."

She whirled around, her eyes wide.

"We haven't even tried it all yet."

Oh, she thought the entire plan. Zoro tightened his hold on the sword and suddenly I felt it. The aura around Zoro had changed to something dark, sinister. This was the demon of the East blue. This had murderous intent behind it. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Zoro won't hurt me. He won't hurt me. Zoro leered behind me.

"All of the hostage business is a bunch of crap. I say we kill this witch and get Captain Luffy back by force. Isn't that how we always do it?"

I saw the spark light in Nami's eyes. She understood. The navigator shrugged.

"Your right. She was useless anyway. It was about time we got rid of her."

I tried to keep my fear at bay, but I realized that's what I needed. I needed to look scared and act scared to make it more believable. I begged sobbingly.

"Please no, I did everything you asked."

Zoro kicked the back of my knees, making me fall to the ground. Good, don't pull punches. Make it believable. Make them think we are normal pirates. He roared, making me flinch.

"You scum! You let our captain get captured by the enemy. I ought to have killed you right then."

Usopp joined in the fun.

"Yeah, she was starting to get annoying. Finish her off Zoro."

Robin nodded.

"Completely worthless actually. It's better if she's dead."

I look up at the crew to see dispassionate gazes at me. They were pretty good at acting. Now I had to do something. I let all my doubts about Zoro killing me leak into my head. He will do anything to get Luffy back, including kill me. Real panic descended on me as I turn my gaze to Zoro.

"Please, give me another chance."

He stomped his foot on my back, making me gasp in fake pain.

"No more."

He looked up at the Neo Marines, pointing Wado at them.

"Let this girl's death be on your heads."

I gulped as he lowered his sword to the back of my neck.

"A beheading is clean way to die. Be grateful."

I shuddered and looked up at the Neo Marines, despair in my eyes. They all had growing panic in their eyes and I was glad to see some were trying to jump over the ship to try to save me. Z however, held an emotionless look on his face. Was he so immune to pirating that he didn't care if they killed in front of him anymore? I shrieked at them with fear.

"Please, save me!"

"Shut up. Enough talk. Time to die."

Zoro's words brought on sheer panic. I really was going to die in this place. Zoro was really going to kill me. I squirmed underneath his boot.

"Let me go. I beg of you. I will do anything."

I saw Wado rise. I struggled harder and just as I saw the sword swing down I screamed shrilly.

"Help me!"

I had to be grateful to Zoro because I know it must have pained him to do that sloppy, inaccurate sword swing, being the perfectionist and smooth moved person he was, but nevertheless I was grateful for it.

The Neo Marines took the bait.

Suddenly, Z was standing over me, his metal arm blocking Zoro's sword. Then he back armed him, throwing Zoro into the main mast with a sickening crunch. I let a relieved look cross my face but inwardly I cringe at the sound. I hope he's ok.

I am thrown awkwardly over Z's shoulder as I pretended to be in shock. The Straw-hats immediately leap into action.

"Don't let them escape! She's our bargaining chip."

Nami yelled as all the pirates rushed the Neo Marine commander. I could tell that they really did put all of their effort into this, not because of the bargaining chip, but because they didn't want me to be captured too. I smile inwardly as I remember the words I spoke to them.

_Look, Z will probably not give Luffy back for a simple hostage. He is too dangerous and famous for that. So they will try to backstab you. They will probably try to take Luffy and me. That is fine because I will infiltrate and help Luffy. You all just need to follow in the Thousand Sunny and wait for my signal._

Everything was going according to plan. It was happening perfectly.

Z easily defeated the Straw-hats, making me ache for them. I wish it didn't have to be so painful. After that, Z surveyed them with disdain.

"You all are weak pirates who cannot stand up to the fist of justice."

I felt my anger flare. What a jerk. My eyes caught Zoro trying to stand near the main mast. I could tell he was in pain, or maybe he was faking. His eye met mine and I could see him asking 'you sure?' I nod slightly. It was too late to turn back now.

Z leapt back to his ship, carrying me. He turned to Ain.

"Sink it."

I felt a panic as I remember the last time Z had said those words. The Thousand Sunny had almost sunk. Nevertheless I played it cool, viewing the pirates with fake anger.

The cannons started to fire, shooting holes in the side of the Straw-hat ship. It took my friends no time to admit defeat and used Coup de Burst to get the heck out of there. I watched them go with nervousness, but with a steely resolve.

My real friends were gone, leaving me in the lion's den. They counted on me to bring back Luffy, and that's what I would do.

Infiltration success.


	10. Chapter 10

Easy part was over with. Now comes the hard part. Z lowered me to the ground. I shook my head, clearing it of any daze that I might have had. I took the opportunity to look around, letting the panic leave my eyes. This had to be the best acting of my life so I better get it right. Otherwise I would probably die, and Luffy too.

I examined the ship, the Jolly Roger, and the men for anything useful. I didn't find anything that my nervous mind could pick up. Nervousness had woken up my nerves, a prickling sensation throughout my entire body making me wired, comprehending things at an unnatural rate.

First thing I did: express gratitude. I fell to my knees at Z's feet.

"Oh thank you sir for saving me from those evil pirates. I promise I will pay you back somehow. I promise. Thank you thank you."

I kept myself prostrate. This was a delicate procedure. One wrong move and I was dead. Z sat down in a chair that was on the deck, like a throne.

"What's your name girl?"

I raised my head slightly.

"Rose sir."

He hung his metal arm over the side of the throne, completely serious.

"Why were you on that pirate ship?"

I gulped and explained.

"You see sir, I was captured by those pirates a couple of weeks ago. I was on a merchant ship when they plundered it, taking me hostage to take my entire dad's store. Once they took what they wanted they…"

I trailed off, bringing my hand to my mouth, trying to contain fake sobs. Z wasn't impressed.

"What?"

I yelled, a combination of anger and sorrow.

"They killed them, murdered them all. They killed my dad!"

I thought of the saddest thing I could think of. Luffy dying just scared me so I went back a little. Ace's and the Going Merry's deaths were the first things I thought of. Tears sprang unwilling in my eyes. Both of these things made me cry, not going to lie. Even Ace's death with all the spoilers I saw. It was so depressing.

Z raised his eyebrows at my distress. I saw the sympathy of the other Neo Marines around me and I felt a rush of elation. They believe me. I took several deep breaths to calm myself down. Don't go too overboard.

"I've been their slave ever since. They starved me but didn't beat me too much. Just threatened me with death most the time."

I clenched my fists on my knees. Now to play Z like Brook plays his violin.

"My mother was killed by pirates when I was young, and now these murdered my father. I hate them. I want them all to die."

I was relating myself to Z, who had his family and crew killed by pirates too. Surely he would understand my predicament. Z looked at me with interest.

"Do you like justice?"

I nodded enthusiastically. Z's smile made me want to take a shower.

"Ain, Binz, what do you think?"

The blue-haired woman regarded me coolly.

"Yes, she seems like good material Master."

"Mosa mosa, yes she's perfect Master Z."

I cocked my head. What were they talking about? Z smiled at me.

"You want to join the Neo Marines?"

My entire body went cold. No way, join these jerks?

"Wait!"

The red haired jerk that tried to kill Nami stepped up beside me. Crap, I had forgotten about this guy. He was going to ruin everything. I could do nothing but wait calmly as he protested my recruitment.

"She's lying. She must be a spy for them. She foiled my plans when I tried to murder that orange haired bitch."

My eye twitched at him calling Nami such a harsh name but I kept my anger to myself.

"I saved your life."

He whirled around, staring at me.

"What?"

I met his gaze evenly.

"Do you know who their captain is? Straw-hat Luffy is a monster, and nothing ticks him off more then if you hurt one of his friends."

My eyes harden, making sure all of the Neo Marines heard. This was no lie.

"He will fight to the death for his friends, or your death. If you had killed her, you would have ben killed. You saw him when you just scratched her. He was about to tear you apart."

I saw the truth hit him like a thunderbolt. His mouth dropped open.

"But you called them by their first names."

I shrugged.

"I had no choice. They ordered me so when we came across people they would assume I was a pirate, not their hostage. They would never try to rescue me that way."

"You tried to save him though."

I started to get mad at him. Was he stupid?

"Yes, and because I failed I almost had my head cut off."

There was no doubt now. They believed me completely, I saw the trust in their eyes and tried hard not to smile smugly. I had them wrapped around my finger. Z stood up.

"I'm sure you are hungry."

As if to answer his claim, my stomach growled. I had forgotten I had not eaten lunch with all this craziness.

My body type became an advantage. Running cross-country has made my body a lean, skinny girl. I could easily pretend I was starving and they wouldn't know it. I nodded, allowing my eyes to light up.

"Yes please."

"Ain, escort Rose to the kitchen."

Ain nodded and stepped up. Careful not to touch her, I went down below deck. Now this is useful. I set myself to memorize the contents of the ship, hallways, rooms, everything. Once I got Luffy, I would need to not get lost. That would be bad.

The kitchen didn't have the friendly feel to it that the Straw-hats made theirs. The cooks were yelling at each other but unlike the Baratie it wasn't friendly teasing. Ain got me a plate of food.

"Here you go."

I dug in, partway because I was hungry, partway because I had to convince her I was starving. The food wasn't bad, but I couldn't help but reminisce about Sanji's amazing cooking. I wish I could have that instead. Look at me, being spoiled after a day here. I make sure to sneak a small piece of meat into my pocket.

After my meal, Ain took me to my quarters. Not bad, considering it was on an enemy ship.

"This is where you will be staying."

She was so serious. I wish she would lighten up, but considering her past, I guess she could do whatever she wanted.

"Hey Ain?"

She blinked.

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath. This was the vital part. I could do all I want, but without knowing where Luffy was, there was no way I could rescue him.

"The captain. What are you all going to do to him?"

Ain thought about it for a second.

"Master Z says we are taking him to Impel down and collect his bounty. We are low on funds right now so we need to get this money."

I nodded. Yep, completely brainwashed by Z.

"I understand."

After a pause, I ask another question.

"When we will we arrive at Impel Down?"

Ain shrugged.

"A couple of weeks."

I don't have a couple of weeks, my internal clock reminds me. You have a like thirty hours. Great. I steel my resolve.

"I want to see him."

Ain's eyes widened.

"Straw-hat? Why?"

I cross my arms firmly.

"I want to give that scum a piece of my mind."

I clench my fists.

"You have no idea how much I hate that man."

Sorry Luffy, I don't mean it. Sympathy fell into Ain's eyes. Dang, I must be a better actress then I thought.

"Sure you can see him."

Now this is the one part I couldn't figure out. How on earth was I supposed to talk to Luffy with the enemy watching me and pretend he was my enemy? Knowing Luffy's simpleness, he will probably ruin it by calling me friend. Or at the other end of the scale, he might think I betrayed him, which is worse.

Ain led me to near the back of the boat and the bottom. Great, the farthest place away from the deck they could possibly get. I memorized my way there, in case I wanted to come back without her prying eyes.

It's a good thing I watch enough action and infiltration movies to kind of know what I'm doing. Otherwise I would be completely lost, making mistakes and stuff. It's better this way.

Ain led me to a door with two guards, one on either side of the door.

"Here he is."

I look in through the bars and my heart stops. There is Luffy, chained to the wall by all four of his limbs. It's obvious it's seastone by the way he sags in the chains. Being the bottom of the ship, there is water heaving around on the floor with the rocking of the ship up to his ankles and I know that's not healthy for him. Poor Luffy. I clear my throat.

"I would like to speak with him."

Ain put her hand on her sword.

"I will accompany you."

I shake my head.

"No this is a…personal matter. I think I can handle it. Besides, he's chained. What can he do to me?"

Ain paused then released her sword.

"Fine, but call these men if he causes you trouble."

I nod. How was I supposed to talk to Luffy with these guys watching my every move? The guard pulled a key out of his pocket. He told me with a gruff voice.

"You can only stay a few minutes."

I nod and step into the room. They clang it shut behind me. I hear Ain walking away and the two guards turning back to their posts. Those made me tingle with excitement. They couldn't see me, only hear. That would make this much easier. This could work.

I slosh through the water to stand in front of Luffy. Man, he looked awful. He raised his head slightly and looked confused.

"Rose?"

His voice was so weak it made my heart break. I lean in to whisper in his ear.

"Listen carefully. I'm here to get you out."

Hope lit in Luffy's eyes as he tried to exclaim loudly his thanks. I immediately clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Quiet. We have to pretend we are enemies right now ok? Just play along."

He looked confused but nodded.

I raised my voice, making sure the guards heard me.

"You freaking jerk, I will kill you. You murdered my father and then you dare keep treating me like dirt."

Luffy's eyes widened at my sudden anger. I'm so sorry. I really don't mean it. I hope you know that.

"But—"

I didn't give him a chance to talk because if he did I couldn't trust him to not say something stupid. Feeling awful, I raised my voice until I was yelling at him.

"No, no buts. You deserve to die in a deep hole."

I raised my hand and whispered.

"Sorry."

Before I slapped him.

I did a slap for multiple reasons. One, it was the girly thing to do. Two, it wasn't as painful as a punch. Three, it was louder then a punch, so the guards could hear it. It was just a show but I could still see the hurt in Luffy's eyes as he groaned in pain. I felt like a horrible person. Then he winked at me. He understood. Thank goodness.

I took the meat out of my pocket and glanced back. They weren't watching. I shoved the meat in Luffy's mouth, whispering.

"Sorry, that's all I can get. I can't visit you again or they might get suspicious. Don't worry. I will help you escape."

Luffy nodded, chewing noisily. I smile at him and let out a frustrated snarl.

"You are such a pig. You make me sick."

With that, I turned and stomped out of the room in false anger.

I spent the rest of the afternoon on my own, wandering the ship. It didn't take me much time to memorize the layout of the ship, along with places I could use to hide.

I also stopped in on several Neo Marine training sessions, in case I needed to fight them. They favored swords and rifles, and they were so much like normal marines it was scary. They were slow, but strong. I was fast, but weak. Surely I could hold my own, right?

It was about four when I slipped into my room because four was the time that I would meet with Robin.

Don't freak out. Robin doesn't actually come into my cabin. She and I created a messaging system with each other before I left.

Sure enough, when the clock struck four, a blue eye appeared in the palm of my hand. It blinked a couple of times before it focused on my face. I waved; smiling to say in the universal language _I'm all right. Everything is fine._

I pointed my palm toward the wall of my room. I waited a few seconds and with a shower of petals, an ear sprouted out of the wooden planks. I grinned; I had created skype in One Piece.

"Hey Robin. Can you hear me?"

I kept my voice quiet, in case somebody was trying to eavesdrop. A hand grew out of the wall, giving me a thumbs up. This is so cool! I take a deep breath.

"Ok, they have Luffy at the very bottom deck. He's ok. I managed to get some food to him. They plan to take him to Impel Down to collect his bounty."

The hand disappeared and another one took its place, giving me a piece of paper. Robin couldn't do her mouth yet, so she decided she would just write me notes.

'So when can we try to rescue him?'

I sighed.

"I don't know. They have guards on the door at all times. I will try to search around and find out more. Can you come back at nine tonight?"

The hand folded into an ok symbol, before all three appendages dissolved. So cool! Anyway, I needed to find out more information, like the guards shift schedule. I also need a plan to get Luffy out.

I left my room and traveled down the hall. On the way down to the cell where they were keeping Luffy, I passed by Z's room. I heard voices and one sentence particularly caught my attention.

"So we are doing that?"

I froze. Doing what exactly? Z seemed to affirm Ain's question.

"Yes. You can go tell her now."

Her huh? Ten bucks he means me. Ain walked out and spotted me loitering. Her face was the most excited I had ever seen it, in a sinister dark sort of way.

"There you are. I was sent to tell you something."

The way she said it made me really nervous. This sounded bad.

"What is it?"

Ain smiled like a shark.

"I told Z about you hating Straw-hat so much that he changed his mind about taking him to Impel Down. Master Z is going to execute Straw-hat Luffy."


	11. Chapter 11

**Dun dun dun! Oh snap. Wish Rose luck, she's going to need it.**

My entire body became the temperature of ice. Sweat trickled down my back as I tensed. Tomorrow? They couldn't. I couldn't form a plan with that short of time. And even worse, it was my fault. They were doing this for me. Holy crap, this is worse case scenario. Calm down Rose. Keep a level head.

This was all happening inside me. On the outside, I smiled eagerly at Ain.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that for me. I can live with him for a few weeks, if he's locked up."

Ain placed a hand on my shoulder and I fought the urge to shudder.

"But you are right. He is a monster and he needs to be killed as soon as possible. You made us see that."

"But you need the money."

I tried desperately. Ain shrugged.

"Don't worry, we will bag another pirate with a big bounty. They are common in the New World."

I felt sick with guilt. This was my entire fault. I gave up trying to convince her.

"Ok, if you are sure. When is the execution?"

_Execution. _The word left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Tomorrow morning, at nine."

I gulped. That gave me no time at all.

"Thank you."

I say with fake excitement. Ain walks off, leaving me to my mixed up emotions.

I need some air. Instead of going to Luffy's cell, I went up to the deck. I rushed to the side, gazing out onto the ocean. The sea breeze flitted through my hair and the sun shone on my cheeks. I don't know why this calmed me down. I closed my eyes and slowly the tension left my body. It was just so soothing.

I'm the goody two shoes at school and am quite the frowner on evil. And there is nothing I hate more then killing. I think it is the worst crime someone can make. I know that makes me naïve, but I don't care. Talking about the murder of Luffy, a friend of mine, makes me want to vomit.

Now, before I go on, I have to be clear about something. Don't get me wrong, I am absolutely terrified of this situation, but at the same time I am bouncing off the walls excited. This change of pace is exactly what I look for in life. I know that's bad that I get a rush of Luffy's execution, but when I come from a place that doesn't have any excitement at all, this makes me very happy. Besides, I'm helping the Straw-hats, which is awesome.

I turned, looking toward the back of the ship. There, in the distance, was the Thousand Sunny. I needed to tell them of these new developments. I hope they will be able to adapt like I have to. I sigh; this had been a nice break, but I had work to do.

I made my way back down below, to the dining hall. It was suppertime and I needed to eat. I would think better on a full stomach.

The dining hall was very marine like. I walked in and instantly Z called me up to the high table with his senior officers. Feeling slightly honored I bowed to him, even though I wanted to tear his head off.

"Yes Master."

Ugh, I died a little inside. Z smiled at me.

"Ah, hello Rose. Come sit beside me."

Cautiously, I sit down next to the monster of a man. His arm makes me very nervous. A plate finds it's way in front of me and I start to eat. I have lost all appetite, but I have to keep up my strength. I force myself to eat.

Movement near the door catches my eye. The two guards from Luffy's cell walk in, talking and laughing. Trying to remain casual, I watched them sparingly. They walked up to two more men. I couldn't hear their conversation, but I could tell they were the next guards. The four of them sat down at the table and start eating. So Luffy was unguarded? Just like that? I made a mental note of their time of arrival and turn back to my food.

"Hey Z, when are the guards shifts?"

Z raised an eyebrow.

"At dawn and dusk. Why do you ask?"

I cross my arms.

"Just making sure he doesn't escape before his execution. That would be disappointing."

He swirled some wine around in his glass.

"That is true. His sins are great. I can put more guards on him if you wish."

I try hard to keep my eyes from widening. I do not need that extra complication.

"No, it's ok. I'm just making sure. I trust your judgment."

Z looked over his men.

"You never gave me your answer."

My eyebrows creased together in confusion.

"About what?"

Z sipped his wine and turned his face toward me.

"Do you want to join us or not?"

Underneath the table, I clenched my fist. No way was I going to join these Luffy killers. On the outside I kept calm.

"Oh Master Z, this is quite a big decision. I was hoping you would give me a little more time to think about it."

"How long?"

A smirk came to my lips.

"Tomorrow morning."

Yes, that would be the perfect time, when I rescue Luffy. Then he will know where my real loyalties lie. Z nodded his consent and turned to Binz for a conversation.

The meal passed without another incident. After fifteen minutes, the guards left, probably to go guard Luffy. So they change at dawn and have a fifteen-minute window where Luffy is unguarded. I could work with that. Yes, this can work.

I was already coming up with a plan in my mind. I thought about it and refined it. I stood up and made my way to the door. I needed to get to my room before Robin came; that would be awkward to explain if someone saw me with a random eye on my hand.

"Hey Rose."

I turn to see Ain walking toward me.

"Where are you going?"

I yawned, feigning tiredness.

"It's been a long day Ain. I am going to bed. Besides," I manage grin that felt so fake, "I need to get up early tomorrow right?"

Ain nodded understandingly and turned, walking away. Feeling relieved, I slipped out.

I made it to my bedroom and lay down on the cot, thinking. It was only a few minutes later that the blue eye returned to my hand and the ear to the wall. I quickly sit up, urgently.

"Robin, there has been a change of plans. They want to execute him tomorrow morning at nine."

The blue eye widened and a few seconds later a note written in hasty scrawl was shoved into my hands.

'Are you sure about this? Can we break him out before then?'

I nodded.

"They change the guards at dawn and for fifteen minutes, Luffy is unguarded. I can sneak in and get him out."

I frown.

"Ask Nami if she has any lock picks. If she does, I need them and instructions of how to use them. I can't get the key."

There were a few minutes of not communicating, and then a hand appeared, holding metal picks and a note, explaining how to use them. I smile.

"Good. I will get Luffy out at dawn. Can I trust you all to be there? I can get him to the deck but after that, I cannot fight all the Neo Marines and Luffy will be busy with Z."

Another note.

'Franky says we are running low on cola. We cannot do Coup de Burst.'

I bite my lip. That might complicate things. But if Luffy is with me, then surely we can make it. He can take care of me.

"Ok, me and Luffy will try to stall, but you better get here fast."

A hand gave me thumbs up. It was then when it happened.

A sense of the gravity of the situation fell on me. So many things could happen badly tomorrow. What if I fail them? I felt a feeling of loneliness wash over me. I felt so alone, amid my enemies and not having any friends. I was just a weak girl. What could I do?

I hug my knees to my chest as terror fills me. This is the same terror I felt yesterday in saving Luffy and Chopper, the same terror I felt this morning when that creep was going to kill Nami. Doubt floods my mind. What if I fail them?

"Guys, I'm so scared."

I say into my knees. I forgot that Robin's ear was still there, listening to me. I just sat there, wallowing in my own misery and worries that threatened to overwhelm me.

Suddenly, a hand tapped me on the shoulder. I look up to see two arms, one poking me, the other holding a note. I took the note and unfolded it.

'_Don't worry, you can do this~Nami._

_You are braver then I will ever be~Usopp_

_Don't worry, I will protect you Rose-swan~Sanji_

_You aren't alone~Chopper_

_You have a family here~Robin_

_We will stand behind you~Brook_

_You are super Rose-sis~Franky_

_Be brave. You are stronger then you think you are~Zoro.'_

I reread the paper several time, each time it becoming more and more becoming more meaningful. They believed in me. Even though I had gotten them into this mess and have no fighting skills or strength, they believe in me. I clutch the paper to my chest, trying to keep the smile of gratitude off my face.

"Thank you, all of you."

Their encouragement makes me a little braver. I take a deep breath.

"I promise I will get Luffy back."

The eye on my palm seemed to be smiling encouragingly at me. I have never been so relieved in my life. My confidence began growing. No. I couldn't fail them. I will get Luffy back. I intend to keep my promise.

Promises in this world hold weight, more then our world. Most of the Straw-hat crew's dreams are based off of promises. I cannot let them down now with a promise.

"All right. I need to sleep. Big day tomorrow."

The ear disappeared, the hand patted me on the shoulder, and the eye dissipated, leaving me alone.

But I wasn't alone. I clutched the paper in my hand, the proof I had that I wasn't alone. I had friends that would help me.

I fell asleep that night with a peaceful smile on my face at that knowledge.


	12. Chapter 12

**All right, the moment of truth. Woot woot. **

I woke up with a start. I had a horrible nightmare that I overslept and Luffy got executed. But no, my worrying was for nothing. It was still dark outside, but there was a twinge of light over the horizon. It was time.

I stood up, shaking off my blankets. I kept the note in my pocket in case I needed to look at it later. Slowly, carefully, as silently as possible, I creep through the ship. I try to keep the wooden planks squeaking at a minimum. I could not afford to wake someone up.

About twenty minutes later, the going was slow, I made it to the hallway that Luffy's cell was in. I crept along, keeping my body close to the wall like I see in the movies. I hear quiet talking up ahead. Crap the guards haven't left yet.

"You ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah, long night huh?"

"At least it's only for one night."

"Yeah, then we execute this bastard and we get to sleep again."

I chill over and shiver.

"Well, let's go eat. The other guards can deal with him."

I duck into a room and listened with baited breath as they walked past. I waited about a minute before I crept out and went down the hall. Nami's lock picks are in my hand, and the instructions to use them are in my head. I can do this.

I walk up to the door and kneel, shoving some of the lock picks into the lock. Come on, unlock. The fifteen minutes were quickly counting down. I didn't have time to mess up on a lock.

I had no experience with these things. I had never picked a lock before, but Nami's instructions were clear and it wasn't long before the door opened. It only unlocked from the outside, not the inside so I wouldn't need to unlock the door again.

I shut it quietly and sloshed over to Luffy. He was looking pretty pale and sickly and that in itself was scary. I shake him to wake him up.

"Luffy, time to get up."

No response. He seemed dead. I try again a little harder. Maybe he didn't hear me.

"Luffy wake up. It's time to go."

Nothing. Now I can start to panic. I shake him roughly and hiss, not daring to raise my voice any higher.

"Luffy wake up."

He just shook limply with my shakes. What was wrong? He couldn't be dead. I put my hand on his throat. Yes, a pulse, and he was obviously breathing. Shallowly and weakly yes, but breathing. He was just unconscious.

But what was the deal? Why won't he wake up? The answer presented itself as the water licked my ankles. Of course! Too much exposure to sea prism stone and the ocean had made Luffy sick. I needed to get him out of here now.

This was awful. I had planned to get Luffy out with him fighting. I can't defeat all the Neo Marines by myself. This had turned into a suicidal mission. I couldn't do this. My confidence level dropped to not normal levels. I couldn't do this.

Then I felt the crinkle of paper in my pocket. I remembered their words. They believed in me and I promised them. I had to try.

I started by trying to unlock Luffy's ankle. The crude manacles were hard to get the picks into but I managed it. Then I heard the sound I had been dreading: boots on the wooden floor.

There was no way. It couldn't have already been fifteen minutes. Then I hear the voices of the first guards.

"Idiot why did you leave your sword down here?"

Oh, not changing guards, they forgot something. Quick as I can I go to crouch in front of the door, the only blind spot in the room from the bars. I hear them retrieve the weapon and leave again. Crap, that just wasted even more time.

I hurriedly pick the locks on Luffy's manacles. Come on, I need to hurry. I finished with his wrist and Luffy fell forward against me. I turn around and pick him up in a piggyback ride, his weight pushing me down. How on earth did I pull him out of the ocean?

No time for pain or weakness. You have to be strong Rose, for Luffy. I thought of all the painful things Luffy had been through. Porchemy, Arlong, Lucci, Bellamy, Hody, Akainu, and Magellen were all names and battles that passed through my head. If Luffy can do that, I can freaking take him to the deck.

That wasn't the problem though. It was the Neo Marines finding us that I had a problem with. There was no way I could fight on my own and Luffy being a dead weight on my shoulders will be impossible. I can't let them catch me.

I creep down the hall, comforted by the weight on my back. Comatose that he was, Luffy was a comforting presence. I just prayed I could get to the deck before anyone noticed I was helping him escape. Turns out don't ever wish for something good to happen because the exact opposite is going to happen.

I turned the corner and ran into the two guard replacements.

For a second, neither of us moves, and then one of them asks.

"What are you doing?"

Crap crap crap! I couldn't fight. Not like this. I had a brief image of Luffy on Drum, not fighting because of Nami. If I fight now, Luffy might get sicker and I couldn't have that. So I did the one thing I was good at. I ran.

I barge through them, running as fast as I could which wasn't very fast, but faster then they could recover.

I thank everything that I am trained in running, the running that has built up my leg muscles and the endurance to run as far as I need. True, I had never run with a one hundred and fifty pound man on my back, but I could still do it. I tried hard not to jostle Luffy but I keep going, my mind remembering all the routes I could take to the deck.

"Escape, the prisoner is escaping."

I hear the guards behind me get over their initial surprise. Dang, now I have to deal with more of those guys. I curse as I approach a corner. I hate corners in running. Sure enough I slam into the wall, Luffy cushioning my bump. Sorry Luffy.

I'm breathing hard now. My legs are burning but I don't care. Pain is temporary; it will go away. Don't live with regrets. I send a quick prayer to Ace and Sabo, telling them to help me. It didn't do anything but make me feel a little more determined, which is what I needed.

By now, the cries of escape are echoing throughout the ship. It was only a matter of time before they found me. Faster, I need to go faster. I willed my legs to move even faster then I was going.

I wasn't moving as fast as I usually do during a sprint but I was actually pretty close to my surprise. I figured I would be slower but I guess a strong will really is an attribute.

A door opened ahead of me and several Neo Marines stepped out. I didn't even try to slow down, just barreled into them. They flew like bowling pins and I almost laughed at the cartoonlike appearance it had.

There is no way in heck, but I am actually doing it. I am almost up to the deck, but almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades.

There, it's the door to the outside. I put on a final burst of speed. It was right there, right within my grasp. We are going to make it Luffy. I am going to fulfill my promise.

I burst out onto the deck, skidding to a stop on the wooden deck. Sunlight blasted me in the face and the cool morning air settled around my shoulders but I wasn't exactly thinking about that right now.

All of the Neo Marines were on the deck, armed to teeth and ready to fight. Standing between them and us was Z, Ain and Binz. They all looked pretty ticked off at me betraying them. To be honest, I didn't care.

I placed my hands on my knees, panting. Luffy slid off my back and hit the deck with a thud. Ain asked disbelievingly.

"Rose, what are you doing?"

Z just looked at me with a snarl.

"What are you doing girl?"

Finally getting ahold of my breath, I stand up straight. Fear lances through me like a hot knife. There is no way I can win this fight. I feel the weight of the paper in my pocket and courage fills me. I look Z right in the eye and said boldly.

"I am giving you my answer Z, like I said I would."


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, I know what you are thinking. When will she stop stalling and get to the fight already? Well, here it is.**

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy, which was probably true. What was I thinking? Z was one of the toughest guys in One Piece so far and I was just going to stand up to him? My knees were shaking and I was absolutely scared out of my mind, but that is what makes me at my best.

Fear can destroy you if you let it, but you can use it to your advantage. I am terrified of Luffy and me getting killed, so I will become more desperate and fight harder to make sure that doesn't happen.

The look Z is giving me makes me want to run away. My knees knock together even harder. So this is what Usopp feels like. It's awful. Nevertheless I give him a devil-may-care stare back at him. The paper. They believe in me. If I keep telling myself that, I can get through this.

"Your answer?"

I affirm.

"Yes, my answer for joining the Neo Marines. I won't do it."

Z looked down at Luffy, lying crumpled on the deck.

"So you are a pirate as well?"

I shake my head.

"No, just a friend of a pirate."

He turns to look back at me.

"Your sins are just as great as that pirate's."

He says 'pirate's' like it's the dirtiest word in the English language. I clench my fists. How dare he say that? At least Luffy is decent. Luffy wasn't the one who planned to do a major terrorist attack on the entire Grand Line, hoping to kill all pirates and people in it. Z nodded at two Neo Marines.

"Take them. I will execute the pirate captain first."

I tense. My first thought was oh my gosh I'm going to get killed. Second thought was oh my gosh this is my first fight, how cool. I take a deep breath and stood by Luffy. I won't let them touch him.

One reached for my hand and the other reached for Luffy. Keep a cool head Rose. You lose your head you lose the fight. I kicked the man reaching for Luffy in the face as hard as I could.

First thing I felt was sympathy. I'm a kind person at heart and as much as I would like to fight, I always thought I would feel sorry for them. That feeling immediately left however, when I remembered what they were planning to do. I have to protect Luffy.

The next feeling was complete satisfaction as the man flew across the deck, knocking into several other men. Once again, thank you muscly running legs.

Woah, I didn't know I was that strong. _Be brave, you are stronger then you think you are. _Turns out Zoro was right.

I felt something clutch at my wrist. I had ignored the man that was reaching for me. I wrestled my arm out of his grip and instantly a move my cousin taught me flashed through my mind.

If you are ever in a fight, don't punch because in Hollywood it looks great, but in real life, you punch hard enough you will break your knuckles. What you use is the arm between your hand and your elbow. It's a lot stronger and can do more damage.

I grabbed the man by his left wrist with my left hand on the outside. Then I took my forearm and slammed it as hard as I could into the elbow joint.

Remember what I said about go for the elbows and knees? Turns out if you bend them the wrong way enough, they will break, leaving your arms and legs useless. Sure enough, the elbow bent and snapped with a crunch, leaving the man on the deck, clutching his arm in agony.

Adrenaline raced through me as I stared at my hands. That was incredible. The feeling of power, the feeling of winning bolstered my confidence. Be brave, Zoro's words echo in my mind.

I was also a little confused. Surely the Neo Marines were stronger then this? I thought they gave the Straw-hats problems. I wish I had watched those episodes again.

I turn to look at Z with flaming eyes.

"You will have to do better then that."

I couldn't see Z's eyes behind his sunglasses, but I could tell he was pretty ticked. Ain and Binz stepped forward.

"Master, let us—"

"No, I will take care of her. I will make her wish she was never born."

Chills erupted from my body. I'm going to fight Z? No way. Can't win can't win. I will lose, and once I lose they will execute Luffy.

_We stand behind you. You have a family here. You are braver then I will ever be._

I take a deep breath. Rose, this will be painful and you cannot win but you can at least try. Stall for as long as possible. I know it's scary but you have to focus.

You have to win. You are not going to try to win. You are going to win. There is no can't or try. You are going to. That's that. Prepare yourself for the pain. You cannot let Luffy and the others down.

So I start to think. How can I beat Z? How did Luffy defeat Z? Then I remembered. Luffy won because Z was old, but also because Z crushed his inhaler thing that had medicine.

If I can get that and destroy it somehow, that can give me and Luffy a fighting chance, or at least until the rest of the crew gets here.

What about the bullets? And the rockets?

Don't worry about those. Get in front of his crew so that he shoots and you dodge he will shoot his own. He wouldn't shoot his own men.

Good, now I have a plan. Now I need the strength to carry it out.

I clench my fists and growl at him. That's right. Get angry Rose.

I know getting angry in a fight has its disadvantages and advantages.

Disadvantages: you are more likely to make mistakes because your head isn't thinking clearly. This leads to more injuries and death if you aren't careful.

Advantages: it gives me the strength, the power, the speed, and the determination that I need to have. Adrenaline is not enough to defeat Z. I need the strength anger gives me, and that outweighs the disadvantages.

Z lifts his heavy metal arm.

"I will crush you."

You can't have doubt Rose. Any doubt and he will win. Fear is no longer an option. You can't let that cloud your mind as well as anger. You need a little common sense left.

Stand or fall, life or death. In a struggle for your very existence, you cannot have even the slightest bit of fear or you will be lost. Zeff's words from Luffy's fight with Don Krieg somehow surface in my mind. No doubt, no fear.

Don't make the first move. Make him come to you. I readied myself the only way I knew how, by raising up on the balls of my feet. Stay light and keep moving.

Z clenched those giant pincer things on his arm together. I blinked and suddenly he was right in front of me. I forgot how fast he was.

My reflexes and the surprise of it saved me. I fell back on my butt at him just suddenly appearing and the punch he threw at my head missed. Holy crap! That would have killed me.

What am I supposed to do? If I stay away at long distance, he will shoot me. If I stay close range, he will murder me with that giant overgrown cannon he has as an arm.

Focus Rose. Focus on that inhaler.

He brings the arm down toward my body and I somersault forward, between his legs and come out behind him. I leap to my feet. I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I'm still alive. Z turns and shoves his arm at me and this time it connects.

I had never experienced true pain before. Sure I had ripped off my toenail, stepped on a piece of glass, got my cuts and bruises, but not truly experienced pain. So this was new. There was a small interval of time where I floating weightless through the air, then I cannoned into the ship's railing. For once, I hated my skinny body type that allowed no fat to cushion my fall.

There was pain at the beginning when he hit me; there was a slight break, then another experience of pain when I slammed into the wood. My chest and back hurt the most. I groaned at the experience of pain. It wasn't bad though; I could live with it.

When I was young I used to be quite the tomboy and played with the boys all the time. Football was my favorite sport and was always ticked when the boys wouldn't tackle me cause I was a girl. There were always accidents though where I found myself hit or on the ground. It didn't hurt that much.

I have always had a good tolerance for small pain. I guess I have to give credit to my mother. She didn't raise any sissies in my family. I guess its genes too.

This proved quite useful. Tears of pain were in my eyes but I was breathing evenly, counting the seconds. There's one thing I know and it is that pain goes away. It might take a few seconds, it might take years but it always goes away.

Sure enough, a few seconds later my ribs stopped burning and my back went back to being normal. Ok, I can do this. Stand up Rose.

I stand up, glaring hatred at Z. I can win. I can do this. Pain is nothing.

I glance over at Luffy and felt a slight wave of relief. He wasn't as pale anymore and he looked like he was breathing normally. He looked considerably better. I guess the lack of ocean and sea prism stone accompanied with the sunlight and fresh air is doing him good.

If he can wake up and fight Z everything would be perfect. But I had to make it easier for him. I had to get that inhaler.

"You are pathetic."

I growl at Z's words and leap forward. He started to shoot at me.

Terror filled me. I'm no Luffy. I couldn't bounce back. I was going to die.

No doubt, no fear. Be brave.

I jumped to the side as bullets whip past me. Trust me, I am just as disbelieving as you at how great I am fighting. I guess everyone levels up in One Piece, or too many action movies for me.

I approach Z and get so that he can't shoot me anymore. Hand to hand I have no chance, but I have to try. I have to win.

_Don't worry you can do it._

I imagine Nami's smile, her maps as I dodge his arm and sneak under it. He clobbers me but I feel it. He pulled it. He just wants me to feel pain, not kill me. He will not give me his best strength.

I know I'm out of my league. Luffy, please wake up. I need your help. Please.

The blow brings me to the deck, cracking the wood. It hurts it hurts, much worse then the last one. Relax, breathe in breathe out. Wait until the pain goes away.

_You are braver then I will ever be._

Usopp fishing, throwing the ball, and teaching me how to shoot his weapon fills my mind. I groan as I push myself to my knees. I can't give up now. Get up.

_Don't worry I will protect you Rose-swan._

Sanji cooking, Sanji kicking Luffy, Sanji with hearts in his eyes. He can't protect me now, but he is coming. They are coming. I need to stall. Need more time.

_You aren't alone._

Chopper with his blue nose, reading his medical books, his gentleness when I was drugged hits me. I'm not alone. They are coming. They believe in me.

_You have a family here._

Robin and her books, whose partway visits make me feel like I'm not alone on this ship. I stand up and look at Z's chest. I see it, the inhaler. It's right there.

_We will stand behind you._

Brook with his violin and his music plays in my head. I lunge for the inhaler…and get shoved away by Z. I hit the deck beside Luffy, gasping for air.

_You are super Rose sis._

Franky, building a contraption that Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper will probably think it cool.

I bang my fist against the deck. I can't let them down. Get up. I know it hurts. They have been through worse. You have been through worse. Don't live with the regret that Z will kill Luffy. Don't do that to yourself.

Z, thinking I was done, reaches for Luffy. I reach over, grasping his ankle. He looks surprised.

"You are still alive brat?"

He kicks me off. I look up at him with my hardest gaze and I see him freeze. Is he actually intimidated?

_Be brave, you are stronger then you think you are._

Zoro, who weight lifts and naps, who trains and is loyal. He is counting on me not to fail. I cannot afford to lose.

The pain was getting less and less tolerable and was taking longer and longer to go away. This was no fight. This was a one-sided beat down.

I lunge for the inhaler again but Z grabs me with his arm and lifts me up. Two of his pincers grip me in a vice like grip at my shoulders and the other one is right at my throat, pressing forward until it is strangling me. Somehow, I must have cut my head because blood is oozing into my eye.

I look at him and try to breath. He is strangling me and I can't do anything. My feet kick uselessly above the ground. My arms are trying hard to pry back the giant pincer from my throat but it's no good. I can't do anything. I'm trapped.

I closed my eyes, trying to keep the tears to myself. I had failed. After all my big talk and my strong will, I had no strength to back it up. I was weak. I was exactly what I told Zoro I was. I could never be apart of the Straw-hat crew.

Z pulls me close so I can hear his every word in my fading hearing.

"You could never beat me. I am done playing with you. Now you die."

I just gurgle a reply. Everything seemed so far away and white dots were dancing like fireflies in my vision. This is it. I'm dead. I am so dead. If I die here, does that mean I die in my world? I don't know. I close my eyes as I feel the pincer getting tighter around my throat. I manage to gasp out. My last resort.

"Luffy…"

I try to say I'm sorry. I try to say wake up. I try to say anything, but it was too tight. I was done. I felt my struggles grow weaker and weaker.

I was just about to lose consciousness when I heard something. At first I thought it was my imagination, but then I felt the hold on me weaken. I open my eyes and see Z looking quite surprised. What happened? Then I hear the sound again.

"Gomu Gomu no, pistol!"

Luffy had woken up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay, Luffy's here! Everything will be all right now, right? This one's a little long, so enjoy. And please review. I enjoy that.**

Luffy's punch sent Z flying across the deck. He had dropped me, thank goodness, and I watched with wheezing breaths. It felt like my windpipe had been crushed.

"Rose, are you ok?"

I look up to see Luffy staring at me, hand outstretched. I grabbed it and allowed him to pull me to my feet.

I was so relieved I couldn't speak. I just nodded, trying to force air back into my lungs. Luffy stared at the Neo Marines with hatred. I could tell what he was going to do before he did it. I shut my eyes and closed my ears, as if that could help, as Luffy unleashed a wave of haki.

I felt it, even though Luffy controlled it so that it wasn't directed at me, I felt it. It was like the wind only it sent goose bumps up your spine and your hair stand on end. The weaker ones tipped over, falling to the deck. The stronger ones stayed on their feet but wobbled.

It stopped after a few seconds and Luffy's gaze returned to normal. My brain returns to normal functions as I gasp out.

"Luffy, the others are behind us."

I point to the back of the boat and sure enough Sunny is cruising toward the Neo Marine ship at an alarming rate. Luffy barely glances that way before turning his eyes back to Z.

Luffy is still feeling the effects of the sea prism stone. I can tell by the way he is still looking sickly. Not to mention he has had no food besides that piece of meat yesterday. If he fights Z it could prove to be one of the two losses he has to Z. I couldn't let that happen. We needed to get back to the Sunny.

"You can go back. I'm staying."

I know Luffy like this is impossible to persuade, especially when it comes to a fight. Nevertheless I try anyway.

"But Luffy, you're sick."

His eyes harden as he watched Z get up, brushing off dust.

"He hurt you and he sent that guy to kill Nami."

I inhale sharply. How had I forgotten about that? I had basically promised him that he could have the person responsible for the scratch on Nami. Then the words hit me. He was fighting for me! Elation filled me and I felt like I was walking on air. Luffy wound up his arm, pointing it toward the Sunny.

"I will take you back if you want."

My eyes widened. I couldn't leave him alone. I mean I know he could take care of himself, that's no surprise, but the promise I gave the crew rang through my mind.

_I promise I will get Luffy back._

If I went back like Luffy wanted, then I would be breaking my promise, the promise that I had clung to all this time. I could not do that.

"No."

Luffy looked at me with wide-eyed innocence.

"What do you mean?"

I fold my arms across my chest.

"I'm not leaving. I will stay by your side. I promised them I would bring you back, and if you aren't leaving neither am I."

Luffy cocked his head to one side.

"But you are hurt."

I look down at myself. Blood, bruises cover me and my ribcage feels like it got hit by Thor's hammer. I grin.

"So what? I can still fight."

Something sparked in Luffy's eyes.

"But you said you were weak."

Ah, I see. Zoro must have told his captain about our talk of me joining the crew. Understandable, and I don't blame him for it. I raise my arm.

"I know, I am weak, but I am going to stay."

I had an image of Luffy standing up to Whitebeard. I wonder if he was thinking the same thing.

The Neo Marines were recovering quickly to Luffy's haki wave. Most were waking others up and helping them to stand. Luffy started cracking his knuckles, a sure fire sign he was about to go into a fight. I took a deep breath. I feel my fear rise within me again. I hate it. Just enjoy the fight.

"You scared?"

Luffy's question was simple. _You have to risk your own life not rely on half-assed resolve._ Luffy's words to Nami when she was supposed to shoot him with Buggy's cannon somehow emerge in my mind. I straighten.

"Yes."

I place myself beside him so we are shoulder to shoulder. I felt the muscles in his shoulder contract and was instantly comforted. Luffy is here. I have to be strong and brave with Luffy here too. I can't be dead weight.

"Now I'm not though. I'm going to risk my own life for this, not with half resolve."

Luffy grinned. He also remembered his words to Nami.

Ain and Binz were attending to Z. He shook them off and turned to Luffy. I nudge him forward.

"You get Z, I will get the rest of these thugs."

Luffy looked at me expectantly, like he wanted to stay by my side, but then grinned, popping his knuckles.

"You are mine Z."

He yelled. Z laughed.

"Pathetic pirate."

Luffy leapt forward, already in second gear and haki covering his hands. I raised my fist and turned to the other Neo Marine grunts. They of course were advancing on me and my focus went off of Luffy to them.

First thing first, you are one person. Put something at your back or they will sneak up on you. I put myself at the ships railing, thus cutting their enemy advancement by half.

The thing that scared me about this was that Z wasn't going to kill me. He just wanted to beat the crap out of me then kill me. These guys, definitely not the case. I am considered a pirate now; an enemy and they will try to kill me. The only advantage I have is that they aren't as good as Z is. Thank goodness for that.

They all rushed me, but the way I was positioned they could only come at me two at a time. I kept my hands open, smacking away hands, guns and swords.

If they had swords I would slap it away, grab it by the hilt, disarm the owner, and toss it over the side. Guns were the same. I would not give them the opportunity to kill me that way.

Once all weapons were gone, I would turn to giving them as much pain as possible. The more pain you are in, the more likely you will give up in the fight. I would repeat my breaking elbow technique, adding moves like kicking the knee so far that it would snap, punching the throat so that they couldn't breathe, and sticking my fingers in their eyes.

Once they gave up the will to fight, I would knock them down and they wouldn't get back up. Then two more would step up, brandishing swords and guns.

It became an endless cycle. My reflexes honed by athletics, my slight martial arts training, my adrenaline, and my determination to win made up for any weakness or lack of experience I had. I had another advantage however.

When I run or when I do very energy consuming things, my friends sometimes call me 'the energizer bunny' because I never seem to run out of energy. I get out of breath, dehydrated, hungry, but never energyless. That is an incredible asset when fighting.

During that endless period of time. I realized fighting is split up into percentages. There is strength obviously, and speed, a strong will is also needed. One thing that you usually don't think of is recovery.

As I said before, I have a high pain tolerance. And whenever some sword grazing me or I get punched, I cannot stop. There is no timeout in a real fight. You can't say 'oh hold on a second, I'm hurt.' You have to keep moving.

I guess even energizer bunnies need rest because despite my endurance and stamina, I was slowing down. The movements that I had used and had now perfected in a true fighting setting were getting slower and my breaths were becoming much heavier. I can't do this.

Pain racked my body as another sword slid into my side. Not enough to actually kill me, just a scratch. I leaned against the railing and was completely drained. I needed a break or something.

I could call for Luffy, but I wasn't going to do that to him. If he got distracted from his fight with Z, that could prove disastrous. He needs to focus on his fight.

I close my eyes as three swords rise in unison, threatening to kill me. I closed my eyes. Crap, I'm dead. I'm so dead. I wince and terror claws at my chest.

Suddenly I hear the sound of metal rasping on something and a clanging sound. The swords I was expecting never came and I cracked an eye open to see what happened.

The Neo Marines were looking terrified at the man that appeared in front of me. I opened both my eyes in confusion. Who the heck—then I saw the two swords in his hands, and a white hilted one in his mouth.

Zoro saved me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Zoro, without turning, asked me in a dangerous tone.

"You all right Rose?"

"Yes thank you Zoro."

I glanced over my shoulder to see the Mini Merry filled with the Straw-hat crew. Sanji was already sky-walking onto the ship, and the others were climbing aboard.

They were here. I wasn't alone anymore.

Relief filled every part of my being. I'm not going to die. I'm going to be ok. Zoro quickly pushes the Neo-marines back away from me. I hear their speculations about Roronoa Zoro as I say to Zoro.

"Ain is over near the cabin."

I point in the direction, so he can't possibly get lost. Zoro nods and almost walks off, but gives me a look.

"Will you be ok?"

I nod. Having the break I needed, I am raring to go again. This fighting thing I could really be pretty decent at with practice.

"I will stay with the others. You go beat Ain."

Zoro smirked and took off; leaving wounded and horribly scarred Neo Marines in his wake.

If I remembered the numbers correctly, there were about 500 Neo Marines on this boat. I smirked as Sanji landed beside me and took off, spotting Binz across the deck.

"Got you, you overgrown salad."

Nami and Usopp soon followed with Brook, Franky, Chopper, and Robin close behind.

"Rose!"

"Are you ok?"

I nod gratefully. Nami hands me a stick of wood that I recognize as her old quarterstaff, the one she used before she used the climatact.

"Here Rose, thought you might would like something."

I grin as I grasp the wood in my hands.

"Thanks. Let's do this."

We all dive into battle.

We soon separate. I found myself whirling around the battlefield, swinging the quarterstaff like a natural. I had never used one before, but whenever I twirled it, it really felt light in my hands. I tripped men, bopped heads, and laughed while doing it. This was fun.

The pain of my injuries was nonexistent as I completely ignored it. I couldn't focus on that. I had no time. It's amazing how men wielding weapons at you can distract you from something like that.

Not only that, but I was fighting with the Straw-hat pirates. It was a dream come true. Every once and a while, out of my peripheral vision, I would see them fighting. Franky with his laser, Chopper in his Kung Fu form, Nami electrocuting a group of them, Brook sheathing his sword cane, Usopp with his plants, Robin with her arms, Sanji kicking Binz with a flaming foot, Zoro locking swords with Ain, and Luffy trading blows with Z.

I felt truly a part of them, like I truly was their crew. It made me ecstatic and I fought even harder. I couldn't let them down.

The fight didn't last very long, imagine that. The Straw-hat crew, one by one stopped fighting as they ran out of enemies to beat up. Robin, Franky, and I were the first ones. Nami finished with flair of using Gust sword. She looked around at the lack of enemies that everyone else was taking care of and relaxed, swinging her climatact over her shoulder.

"Well that was fun."

Brook seemingly transported over, sheathing his sword slowly. Once it clicked in its sheath, about twenty men fell, frozen scratches crisscrossing their bodies.

"Yohohohohoho, their yells fell on my poor ears, if I had any. Skull joke!"

I laughed despite myself. I laugh at everything, especially bad jokes. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Don't encourage him Rose."

I stifle my giggling. Usopp walked over, slinging off a plant as he went.

"These guys aren't that scary."

Chopper finished taking care of his group of Neo Marines.

"All right everyone. Let me start treating you."

Now that I think about it, I was starting to feel a little lightheaded. I guess I've never lost this much blood before. I stared at one point on the deck, trying to restore my balance. Everyone else moved toward Chopper to get their injuries checked, but I just stayed still. I was afraid if I moved, I would fall on my face.

"Rose, are you ok?"

I don't look at Robin.

"Yeah, fine."

I raise my eyes to look at the only people still fighting.

Z and Luffy were easily matched, neither stopping nor slowing down. Zoro was overcoming Ain, slowly but surely. I saw a sword in one of the girl's hands and the other was glowing pink, searching to touch Zoro with it. Sanji was burning through Binz's vines faster then the man can produce them. The only problem was that Binz was only slightly faster then Sanji.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good."

My knees trembled and complained about the lack of blood flow to my feet. With so much blood covering my body instead of inside it, I couldn't transport blood that wasn't there.

"Rose, come over to Chopper to let him fix you up. Rose!"

I tipped forward, my legs giving up in their pointless job of holding my weight. There was a scary moment like when you know you are tripped and you put your hands down to catch yourself. However, I didn't need to worry. I never touched the ground.

Usopp and Franky grabbed my arms and supported me. Brook called over to the doctor that was treating a scratch on Nami's arm.

"Chopper-san, Rose-san is hurt."

I manage a weak grin at that.

"Yeah, I've been in a fight. Hurting is a given."

The cyborg and sniper laid me gently down on the deck. Chopper, in full on doctor mode, bustled over me, tying bandages here. I manage to smile at him.

"Sorry Chopper. I should be helping you shouldn't I?"

Chopper tied off a bandage on my arm and gently prodded my ribs. I winced.

"You need rest. You got some pretty bruised ribs but nothing broken."

I snorted.

"I know that Chopper. I'll be ok. I just need a few seconds of breathing room."

The others gathered around me, sitting down. I sat up, cringing at the pain in my chest that slowly dissipated.

"Why were you so beat up Rose sis?"

Franky asked. I smirked.

"Got into a fight with Z."

Their eyes widened.

"But Luffy was supposed to fight him."

Nami protested. Robin asked calmly.

"Something happened that Luffy couldn't fight."

I nodded. Trust Robin to figure it out.

"I couldn't wake him up due to the amount of seastone he was exposed to. They were going to execute him so I had to fight Z."

They kept pressing until I had to tell the entire story. I didn't make it heroic. I didn't make it sound like I was this awesome fighter that did this amazing thing. Nope, I just made it sound like I did the right thing.

They all looked at me with admiration in their eyes.

"You are super Rose-sis."

"You really are braver then me."

"Rose-swan!"

A familiar love-struck voice rang out and I looked up to see Sanji standing behind me.

"Oh, hey Sanji."

I look across the deck to see a very defeated Binz, covered in burns and footprints. Poor guy. I grin at the cook.

"Good job."

"So sweet, just like the flower she is named after."

I chuckle, but wince as my bruised ribs flared with pain. Sanji swayed waving his hands.

"You look hungry Rose. When we get back to the Sunny, I will make you a feast."

"Much appreciated Sanji."

"Ooh, can I have some food too Sanji-bro? Mostly cola."

"Yohohohoho, my stomach is growling with hunger, but wait, I don't have one. Skull Joke."

"Ooh food does sound good Sanji. Usopp-sama would like his food too."

"Get your own food you shitheads."

I can't help but laugh. I glance across the deck to see Z catapult Luffy into the cabin, almost destroying the thing completely as wood shattered.

On the other end of the scale, Zoro defeated Ain with the Dragon Twister, just like he did in the movie. Ain dropped to the deck limp as a ragdoll.

Zoro carefully sheathed his swords and strolled over to where we all were gathered on the deck. Sanji shot a cool remark at him.

"Took you long enough, marimo."

Zoro's eyes glistened with power and danger.

"You wanna go bullseye?"

Sanji's eyes flashed.

"Is that a challenge you shitty lazy swordsman?"

"You freaking perverted cook, you know it is."

I manage to break into their squabble.

"Oi Zoro. How was it? You don't look twelve years younger. That's good."

Zoro's eyes roved over me, taking in my injuries. Was that a protective spark in his eyes?

"Yes, I wouldn't let her touch me. If she got close enough I would almost chop off her hand."

"You dare do that to a lady? You should have let her turn you into a kid."

Zoro rolled his eye.

"Yeah and I still would be able to kick your ass."

"What was that?"

While they dissolved into an all out fight, I turned my attention back to Luffy's fight. He wasn't going down, not like I expected him too. He looked beat up, sore, but not down and out. I could see Z struggling now. This fight was too long for him. But why didn't he use the inhaler?

Then I saw the remains on the deck. He had crushed it. This must be a parallel to the movie. Sure enough, I saw Z disconnect his metal arm and blackness covered his arm. This was the final minutes of the battle.

I watched in growing anticipation. It was so exciting to watch Luffy fight. When I first got into the series, I would skip episodes (I know, bad idea. Stupid, I know. The entire series was good.) Just to watch Luffy's fights. They intrigued me. After I finished the entire series, I went back and rewatched the whole thing, so don't worry.

They exchanged blow after haki-covered blow. They hit hard and strong. This is the first actual fight I see Luffy in. I mean hand to hand, no weapons, no super powers. It's like he's normal. If you can ever call Luffy normal.

Finally both fell to the ground with the blows. Nami gasped.

"Luffy."

I just smile.

"No, Luffy won."

Sure enough, Luffy was the one who stood straight again. He looked down at Z, breathing hard. Then he shouted.

"I **WILL** BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

My body shuddered and I got goose bumps. This was resolve. This feeling is what I always feel when Luffy shouts his goal, his dream to the sky.

Luffy walks, no stumbles, over to us, breathing hard, looking injured. Nevertheless, he grinned.

"Let's go back. Together."


	15. Chapter 15

**All right guys, almost done I think. So sad. Show that review box some love. **

The ride back was uneventful. None of the Neo Marines were dead, thank goodness. I don't think Z could live through another incident like that.

The Mini Merry was quite comfortable and cute. I closed my eyes and leaned against the back as I listened to everyone talking. I had a great time fighting and yes it was stressful, but it's ok. It all worked out. I smiled fondly as I heard Luffy and Usopp talking about fishing when they got back.

My stupid internal clock ruined the moment as it reminded me that this wouldn't last. The time I was leaving was midnight tonight. I had maybe fifteen hours left. My heart sank. Now that I had proven that I could kind of fight, I kind of didn't want to leave. Would it really be that bad if I stayed?

A mental picture of my friends, my family flashed in my mind. I couldn't just leave them like that. I had to go back, unfortunately.

But none of my friends had the same connection I have with the Straw-hat pirates. Sure, I have friends, but none that I'm that close to. None played games; they were too mature. That I could have here in constant childishness.

But I had to go back.

I sighed and jerked out of my musings as the Mini Merry docked. Luffy almost ran off but Chopper stopped him.

"Luffy, let me check your injuries."

He nodded and followed his doctor into the infirmary. I glance over to see the waiver. Now that looks awesome. Nami noticed me looking and grinned.

"Want a ride?"

I nodded.

"Can you teach me how to drive it?"

Nami shrugged.

"Not all people can learn how."

We boarded and Franky cast us off, shoving us into the water. Nami started the engine and I wrapped my arms around her torso, gripping her gently and seeking to hold my balance.

"You ready?"

I nodded into her shoulder. She revved the engine and we sped off, leaping over the waves like a jet ski.

I have something crazy about me. Whenever I am going fast, or on an amusement park ride, or water sport, or something like that, instead of screaming, I start laughing. Uncontrollable, infectious, insane, maniacal laughter. That's just my thing.

Nami chuckled at my loud obnoxiousness.

"What's wrong with you?"

I yelled to the skies.

"Just enjoying myself. Wohoo!"

We circled the Sunny. It looked even more beautiful on the sparkling blue water. We saw Zoro raise the anchor and Usopp climbed the rigging to release the sails. Sunny started moving away from the Neo Marine ship, if I had to guess toward Punk Hazard.

Nami skidded the waver sideways across the water until it stopped.

"You want to drive Rose?"

I nodded eagerly. Nami carefully stepped backward and let me up front. I gripped the handlebars and planted my feet firmly. I try to remember what the Skypia people said when Nami was trying to learn. Oh well, guess I will learn from experience.

I carefully rev the engine and the waver started forward, not as fast as I wanted but I was patient. After about a minute of figuring out the controls, I grinned and popped my fingers.

Another thing about watercraft and me: I don't show any restraint.

I rev the throttle and we shoot across the waters surface. It's basically a jet ski that can go on land. It's a good thing I've been driving a jetski since I was like ten.

I swirl us around in a tight circle, creating more waves. Nami is gripping me tightly like her life depends on it and is screaming her head off. I just howl with laughter.

After about five minutes I slow us down, and turn to Nami and grinned broadly.

"How was that?"

Her long hair is sticking up and her eyes are spinning.

"I think we should go back now."

Laughing, I drive us back to the ship, going slowly to help her nerves.

"Sorry, I'm kind of a loose cannon."

We docked in one of the docks. Franky was there to greet us.

"Ah, hello Sisters. How was the ride?"

I leapt off, laughing.

"It was great. I don't think Nami liked it too much though."

Nami fell on her hands and knees, breathing hard.

"So fast."

Franky looked at me strangely but just grinned.

"Go get some breakfast."

I take the stairs too at a time to the kitchen. Brook is drinking tea from a cup while Luffy is gobbling meat. Sanji at the stove, called without turning.

"Hello Rose dear. What would you like?"

My stomach growled. Fighting people sure raises an appetite.

"Whatever is on the menu sounds good to me."

I sit down next to Luffy and his ten plates full of rapidly disappearing food. I grin. Sanji sets down a few plates that I greedily inhale. I manage to between mouthfuls.

"This is so good Sanji. They didn't cook half as good as you did."

"Oh Rose dear that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

I chuckle and reach for my plate only to find half of it missing. Sanji raised his leg to kick Luffy in the face but I stopped him.

"No it's ok Sanji."

I reached over onto Luffy's plate and grabbed some of his vegetables and stuffed them in my mouth Luffy-style. He looked at me; his cheeks bulged out like a chipmunk.

"I'll eat the greens, you eat the meat."

Luffy nodded at the deal and started inhaling all the meat products. I matched him hand for hand as he shoved all the plates containing vegetables in my direction. Sanji lowered his foot and sighed, turning back to his kitchen.

After my glorious breakfast, I managed to go out on deck. Chopper was tying off bandages on a sleeping Zoro. He motioned for me to keep quiet. I smiled and sidled up to him, whispering.

"Can I help?"

He nodded. I took the cloth and started wrapping it around a graze on his leg. Chopper explained quietly.

"I can't bandage while he's awake or he will refuse."

I tried to keep my snort of laughter quiet. That sure sounded like Zoro.

After bandaging the swordsman's wounds. I went off to be on my own. I went up to the observation tower and climbed on top of the roof. I sat down, looking out over the sea, thinking about me leaving. Suffice to say, it was very gloomy.

I heard the normal life down below. Luffy and Usopp playing with something, Zoro snoring, Robin laughing at their antics, Nami yelling at their antics. I smiled fondly through my sadness. Why did this have to end?

Suddenly, I hear a new sound. The sound of a violin pierces the air that causes all activity to cease. The tune was somehow familiar. I look down to see Brook standing by the mast, looking up at me. I could tell he was smiling.

He was playing Binks Sake.

Now, Binks Sake is one of my favorite songs in One Piece. So I decided to learn it. I memorized it and could now sing it in my sleep.

Did I also mention I'm not a bad singer? Singing is my passiona dn has been a passion of mine since a little kid. I don't right music or play a guitar; I just love to sing.

Brook must have noticed my gloomy demeanor and wanted to help. He must have remembered what I told him about music helping me when I am truly upset.

I close my eyes, listening to the introduction. Almost mindlessly, I started to sing softly.

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,"

I heard everyone stop moving. I guess they must be listening to Brook's music too. But no one else was singing, which I thought was unusual. I thought this was their favorite song. I sing a little louder, not knowing my volume.

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Umikaze kimakase namimakase  
Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta

Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo  
DON to icchou utao, funade no uta  
Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete  
Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri."

My smile got wider. The waves, the wind, the sun, and Brook's music were making me feel much better. That's when it hit me. Why the rest of the pirate crew wasn't singing.

They were listening to me.

I gulp. They were all looking up at me expectantly. The next verse was coming up and I couldn't just stop singing. So instead of ignoring, I belted out as loud as I could while still retaining the pretty tone.

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Warera kaizoku, umi watteku  
Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo  
Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro.

Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni  
Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase  
Okubyoukaze ni fukarerya saigo  
Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi.

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume  
Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo  
Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo

Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
DON to icchou utao, unaba no uta  
Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo  
Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho."

I grinned as the song came to a close. I sang it just like I wanted, expressing my regret that I couldn't join them, my willingness to join all the same, and my happiness for spending time with them.

When I got back down to the deck, they crowded around me.

"Rose we didn't know you could sing."

"Beautiful, just beautiful Rose sis."

Cried a sobbing cyborg. I just laughed.

"Yeah, I can sing. But you already have a musician."

I glance at Brook, smiling.

"Thank you."

He laughed.

"Yohohohohoho, your singing is amazing, if I had ears to hear it with. Skull joke!"

I smile. Luffy clapped me on the back.

"Rose and Brook have the right idea. Let's celebrate our victory."

Ten fists rise in the air in unison.

"Yeah! Let's do it."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all that has given reviews and have read this. It's been a ride, hasn't it? A special thank you to all who have made it this far and to those who have been with it since I started writing.**

We partied all afternoon, which was quite the experience. Booze was broken out and there was a continuous supply of food from Sanji. Franky changed hairstyles ever five minutes, much to the delight of Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp, while Brook played his fingers to the bone (Ha, skull joke!) as he played song after song.

I danced with all the members of the crew and sang to my heart's delight. My lack of time with them was instantly forgotten as I enjoyed what little time I had left.

I didn't drink any sake, thank goodness. I wouldn't want to get drunk with all my friends around me. Not cool. I ordered milk especially from Sanji and also delivered a glass to Brook to help heal the cracked bones he gained during the fight.

The afternoon hours flew by, turning into evening. I sat by Zoro laughing as Usopp and Franky hooked arms and danced across the deck.

"Hey, have you thought about it?"

I froze, coldness instantly dampening my spirits. I turn to Zoro, who was watching his crew. I sighed. Gosh darn it Zoro, let it be.

"Yes, but not enough to answer."

Zoro leaned his head back against the wood.

"You know, you fit in well here. And all that weak bull crap is stupid."

I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Zoro glanced at me, frustration flashing in his eyes.

"You saw yourself. You held your own against Z and those other Neo Marines."

I snorted.

"And had to be saved by you and Luffy."

I shrugged, looking up at the colorful sunset.

"Besides, what kind of special quality do I have to help the crew?"

Zoro sighed.

"You have a lot of qualities Rose. You lied better then Usopp on that ship, you showed us knowledge that even Robin didn't have, you were stealthier then Nami when you helped Luffy escape, your loyalty to Luffy was even better then mine because you protected him, you have showed musician skills like Brook, you protected Luffy just like he would protect us, you have shown doctoring skills like Chopper, given Luffy food like Sanji, and are powerful like Franky. You are like the perfect mixture of all us."

I was overwhelmed by this sudden praise. I wasn't really that good. Besides, the Straw-hats already have those. They don't need another one with those skills.

"But if you want original, you have skill that we don't."

I raised my eyebrows sky high. Really? I'm curious to know this one.

"What is it?"

Zoro smirked.

"Bravery."

I deflated. That was nothing special. The Straw-hats had that as well. They needed courage to go up against Arlong, Crocodile, challenge the world at Enies Lobby, deck that Celestial Dragon in the face at Saobody. No, bravery is nothing special.

"But you all are brave too."

"You know, it takes more courage for someone that is weak then someone that is strong to tackle something seemingly impossible."

I bit back a retort. He did have a point.

"Sure, we have courage, but as you said, we have gotten stronger through those experiences. You said you had no fighting experience, yet you stood up to Z, who you said could beat Luffy. That takes more guts then Luffy standing up to him."

Zoro clapped me on the back.

"So don't ever say you are weak or have no special skills Rose, because you have the most important one of all."

He stood up and walked off, probably to get more sake. I sat there for a while, thinking about his words. My hours were dwindling. I sighed, trying not to focus on my internal clock when Chopper, with chopsticks up his cute little blue nose, walked over.

"Rose, you wanna play chopstick tag?"

I laugh.

"As much as I would love to, I don't think that will work."

So I ignore my internal clock and sink into bliss.

The celebration slowly ground to a halt, due to the Straw-hats finally tipping over and passing out from the food, fighting, booze, and exhaustion. One by one, they fell to the deck or dropped off slowly, snoring loudly or softly depending on the person.

Robin and Nami had curled up next to each other. Chopper was snoring gently on Usopp's lap. Zoro was in his usual napping position with Luffy a good three feet away, sprawled out in his usual fashion. Sanji was sitting with his legs sticking straight out, a dead cigarette in between his lips. Brook had a hand on his bow and his violin, lying near the mast. Franky had mug of half finished sake in his hand and was rocking a blue afro.

Yes, quite adorable indeed. Here they actually look tame.

I alone stayed awake, looking up at the quiet star filled night.

I live in the city, so stars are a rare occurrence there, but stargazing is one of my pastimes. If I'm out in the country, I will look at the stars and try to find constellations. Too bad this is a different sky.

I wanted to say goodbye to the crew, but they wouldn't understand and I don't think I could handle it either. This was the best way. But I couldn't just leave them like this. They would freak out like I got kidnapped or something. I know I'll leave a note or something. But now, I need to say my individual goodbyes. I have ten minutes left here.

I walk over quietly to stand over Robin and Nami, who are both sleeping soundly. I address the archeologist first.

"Thank you Robin. On the Neo Marine ship, you were the only contact with my true friends and made me feel like I wasn't alone. Thank you for sharing your knowledge with me, and the history lessons. I truly appreciated it."

I turned slightly, looking down at Nami, focusing on the tattoo on her shoulder.

"Thank you Nami for your friendship and teaching me how to use lock picks and your guidance and your staff and letting me see your maps."

Flashbacks over the past few days ran reruns in my head. I tried hard to keep from crying. I walked over stealthily to Brook slumbering by the mast. He has a snot bubble coming out of his mouth, which I cannot understand since he has no bodily fluids.

"Thank you Brook for your music, which has gotten me through my stupid moping. I shouldn't have wasted time with it, but I did. Thanks also for the skull jokes. They might not like them, but I do."

I shook my heads sadly, but moved on to Franky.

"Thank you for your shipwrighting skills and helping me in anyway possible. I enjoyed our cola breaks."

I strolled over to Usopp and Chopper.

"Thank you Chopper for teaching me medicine. I hope I can show off to my dad when I get back. Try not to fall into the ocean again."

Chopper shifted in his sleep, making me smile.

"Usopp, thank you for being such a great friend. You are braver then you think. Thank you for teaching me to shoot and having my back."

Usopp rolled his head to one side, murmuring in his sleep.

"Oh look at the Usopp pirates, strong brave warriors all."

I giggled quietly as he started to snore again. I grabbed a bone of meat leftover by the kitchen and munched on it as I talked to Sanji.

"Thank you Sanji for the delicious food and promising to protect me. Even your romanticness wasn't annoying. Thank you."

I smiled as he snored on, completely oblivious to what was happening. That I was leaving.

Lastly, I came to my favorite Straw-hats, within feet of each other.

"Thank you Zoro for everything you have done. Saving me, helping me when Luffy was trying to drown, saying just the right things, supporting me even though I wasn't worth it. Thank you for helping me find my true self."

No answer from the passed out swordsman. I turned my eyes to Luffy, who was snoring rapidly on the deck quite contentedly.

"Thank you Luffy for asking me to join your crew, even though I couldn't say yes. Thank you for stealing my meat, and playing with me. If it wasn't for you, I would have never found the strength I dind't know I had. Try not to fall into the ocean or eat drugged meat though."

Luffy just rolled over. I walked over to climb up the mast to the top of the observation tower, so I could look down on all of my good friends. I patted the roof.

"Thank you Sunny, for everything you do for the crew."

The ship didn't answer, but I imagined it did. I sighed, hugging my knees to chest. Eight minutes.

"Rose? Are you all right?"

I tense and almost fall off the roof. I turn to see Zoro standing beside me. I relax, but curse inwardly. I must have been too loud and woken him. I didn't want to say goodbye. It was hard enough as it was. I smile sadly at him.

"Sorry Zoro, did I wake you?"

He sat beside me.

"I tend to be a light sleeper."

I thought back to Whiskey Peak.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

I stared out to the horizon and watched the starlight twinkle happily over the water.

"You sounded like you were leaving."

Well, what could I say? I didn't want to just talk with Zoro and then be whisked away or abducted by aliens and he didn't know what was going on. That was just mean.

"I am leaving Zoro."

The swordsman didn't react at first, but then he stood.

"Let me go get the others."

"No."

I stopped him. I didn't want the others awake. I had already said goodbye to them and I don't like long goodbyes.

Besides, I didn't want him to leave me.

"Stay Zoro."

He seemed to understand and sat back down. We sat there in silence. Most of our conversations were silence I realized.

"How?"

I answered truthfully to his question.

"No idea."

Another short silence before he sighed.

"There never was a merchant ship, was there."

The way he said it made me want to crawl in a hole and die. I didn't want to lie. Surely he understood that. I tried to explain.

"I'm sorry Zoro. I was only allowed three days to spend with you all."

I could see he was trying hard to understand what was going on. Then his face relaxed.

"Ok, I get it. You don't have to explain. I have seen some pretty crazy things on these seas. I get it."

I relaxed. Why does this man understand me more then I even know?

"You knew you were leaving?"

I nodded into my knees.

"Is that why you didn't join?"

I nodded again.

"I couldn't join and leave the next day. That is just stupid."

I heard the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

I smiled a little.

"I wish I didn't have to go Zoro."

"If you don't want to then don't."

I laugh at his logic.

"Sorry, it's not that simple."

I turn to look at him. His eyes glinted dangerously and his thumb raised Wado Ichimonji out of its sheath.

"Is someone taking you against your will?"

I chuckle. It's nice that he automatically assumes that and leaps to protect me.

"No, it's not like that. I'm not even sure if someone is coming to get me."

I turn back to look at the sea and the freedom that comes with it.

"Its just I don't want to leave. These past few days have been the best of my life and I don't want to leave. I want to go on adventures with you all."

I teared up a little and wiped my eyes discreetly on my knees.

"But I have to go back to my friends and family. As much as I want to stay, I have to go back. But I don't want to go."

I know I am acting like a spoiled brat. I got to spend three days with the Straw-hat crew, which any One Piece fan would want. I at least got that.

Here though, I got to be my true self with no judging eyes. I actually felt like I had friends that would listen to me and do fun activities with. Back in my world, not so much.

Zoro said nothing. I didn't expect him too. Zoro speaks more in his silences then in his words.

I suddenly felt two arms wrap around me carefully, like I was delicate and he didn't want to crush me in his strong grip. I tense but relax into Zoro's embrace. It held no love, just comfort. He seemed to feel the mood I was in. I was forever grateful to the swordsman because I know he wasn't a huggy person. After a few seconds, I say quietly.

"Thank you Zoro."

Zoro released me but didn't move away. He was looking at me carefully, like he was sizing me up.

"Would you have joined if you didn't have to leave?"

I smiled.

"In a heartbeat."

Zoro smiled genuinely at that.

"Good. It would have been nice to have a girl besides that debt witch on this boat."

I laughed.

"You still got Robin."

He shrugged.

"Ok true."

The countdown said I had a minute left.

"You heard what I said to the others right?"

He nodded.

"I'll tell them."

I sighed.

"Good, and can you tell them that the merchant ship came and took my while they were asleep?"

"Sure thing."

I grinned at him.

"Thank you Zoro. For everything."

He nods at me.

Suddenly, my feet started to dissolve into golden, glowing dust. Both of us jumped in shock. My feet started to disappear and it felt like nothing was at the end of my legs. It was so weird.

I looked up at Zoro. I had one more thing to tell him.

"And tell the others I said for them to achieve their dreams."

Zoro smiled warmly at me.

"You would have made a great Straw-hat pirate Rose."

I closed my eyes as the feeling crept up my body.

"Goodbye Zoro. I'm happy I got to meet you."

The last feeling I felt in the One Piece was a cool breeze blowing the starlight through my hair, and Zoro's hand on my shoulder.

"Wake up Rose. Time for school."

Life returned to normal. I checked the One Piece episodes to see if I was in there. Unfortunately I wasn't. That would have been cool though.

I was almost convinced that it was just a dream, all my adventures were just the craziness my mind produced. Only two things convinced me otherwise.

One was that I remembered every detail of the dream, which doesn't happen very often.

The other was the piece of paper I found in my bed when I was making it up.

It was the note that the Straw-hats gave me on the Neo Marine ship; only there was an added signature in very untidy writing. Good thing I'm a sloppy writer myself.

'You will always be my Nakama~Luffy.'

I don't know how it got there, but I am glad it is. I would hate not to have his name when I have the others.

I keep that note in my room, and whenever I am having a particularly bad day, or I'm feeling left out from my friends, or feeling down, I take it out. I read it over and over, and every time I read it, I feel a little better.

I feel a little braver.

The End


End file.
